The Worst Summer And The Best Year
by Anakin34567
Summary: In One Week Hermione’s Life Is Turned Upside Down When Disaster Strikes
1. The Night Of Terror

**Harry Potter: The Worst Summer And The best Year**

**By: Anakin**

**Rated R: For Language, Kissing, And Possibly Some Sex.**

**Summary:**

**In One Week Hermione's Life Is Turned Upside Down When Disaster Strikes **

**A Little Too Close To Home. During This Harry Starts To Realize He Has Feelings For Her. A Kiss Leads To Falling Asleep Together Which Eventually Leads To Something More. Ron Who Is Horrified At The Prospect Of This Relationship Tries To Help Best He Can When Hermione Learns She Is Pregnant With Twins. Upon Learning This Hermione's Life Is Shaken Yet Again. In Addition, When Harry Proposes, Will She Accept? Read To Find Out.**

**Chapter 1: The Night Of Terror.**

**Mr. Granger Helped Ron And Harry Unload Their Luggage From The Back Of His Ford Explorer. Harry And Ron Were Spending The Summer Before Their Seventh Year At Hermione's House In Suburban London. Hermione Was Inside Setting Up The Guest Room They Were To Use For The Week They Were There. Harry And Ron Heaved Their Trunks Inside The House. Hermione Came Down The Stairs And Said "Ok Guys, The Guest Room Is Up There." She Pointed Upstairs. **

"**And How In The Bloody Hell Do You Expect Us To Get Them Up There?" Ron Asked. Hermione Gave Ron One Of Her "How Dumb Can A Person Be?" Looks.**

"**Like This." She Said, Whipping Out Her Wand "_Locomotor Trunks." _She Said And Both The Trunks Flew Up The Stairs. **

"**Follow The Luggage And You Shall Find The Guest Room." She Said, Still Looking At Ron Like He Was An Idiot." A Few Hours Later Ron And Harry Were Laying In Their Separate Beds Talking. "Harry You Don't Think She'll Make Us Study All Summer Do You?" Ron Asked In A Worried Voice. **

"**I Don't Think So Ron. We All Have Other Things On Our Minds Right Now." He Replied Before Letting Loose A HUGE Yawn. Ron Knew Harry Was Tired So He Rolled Over And Didn't Say Another Word. Sometime Later Harry Drifted Off To Sleep. He Landed In The Dirt Next To Cedric Diggory, Cedric Looked As Puzzled As Harry Felt. Suddenly A Small Figure In A Dark Hooded Robe Emerged From The Night. A High Pitched Cold Voice Pierced The Quiet Night, **

"**KILL THE SPARE!" It Screeched. The Figure Produced A Wand From Somewhere Inside Its Robes And Leveled It At Cedric, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_**

**It Shrieked. Blinding Green Light And A Rushing Wind Was Emitted From The Wand. Cedric Screamed Before Crumpling To The Ground Beside Harry, Dead.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry Jolted Up In Bed, Sweating. He Looked At The Alarm Clock On His Bedside Table. It Read 2:45 AM In Flashing Green Letters.**

**Harry Discovered That His Mouth Was Dry So He Decided To Go Get A Drink Of Water. He Put On His Robe And His Slippers And Silently Slipped Downstairs Into The Kitchen. "_Accio Glass" _Harry Whispered And The Cabinet Door Opened And A Glass Zoomed Into His Outstretched Hand. He Decided To Go Watch TV While He Drank So He Tip-Toed Into The Living Room As Silently As Possible.**

**Though When He Reached The Living Room It Appeared He Wasn't The Only One That Couldn't Sleep. Hermione Looked Up From Her Book As He Entered The Room. "Hey, You Can't Sleep Either?" She Asked Him, Looking Him Straight In The Eye. For A Moment Harry Couldn't Help Thinking **

"**_She Has The Most Beautiful Eyes, And I've Never Even Noticed."_**

"**Harry?" She Asked. "Harry, Are You Alright?"**

**Harry Snapped Back To Reality "Y..Yeah, Yeah I'm Fine." He Stammered.**

**Suddenly Harry Got A Very Strong Feeling Something Bad Was Going To Happen.**

**And Usually His 'Bad Feelings' Were Right. "Hermione." He Said. "What?" She Asked. "RUN!" He Yelled, Just As The Front Door Burst Open. And In Marched A Whole Load Of Death Eaters. And Then After That, "Voldemort." Harry Muttered.**

"**Surprised To See Me Harry?" He Asked In His Cruel, Cold Voice. **

"**You Think You Can Hide Behind Muggles And I Won't Find You?" He Asked In An Even Colder Voice. Suddenly Ron And The Grangers Thundered Down The Stairs. "HARRY!" Ron Yelled And Jumped Over The Stair-Rail. He Ran Over To Harry And Hermione. The Grangers Stood, Looking Terrified, On The Middle Of The Staircase. "MUM! DAD! RUN!" Hermione Yelled. But Fear Rooted Them To The Spot. "I Shall Make An Example, Of What Happens To Those Who Try To Hide Harry Potter From Me!"**

**He Raised His Wand And Aimed It At Mrs. Granger. "_CRUCIO!"_ He Bellowed.**

**Mrs. Granger Screamed And Fell Down The Stairs. When She Hit The Bottom, She Lay Writhing And Screaming On The Floor. "STOP, PLEASE!" Hermione Screamed. "Quiet You Filthy Mudblood!" Voldemort Yelled. He Flicked His Wand And She Crumpled To The Ground. "HERMIONE!" Harry And Mr. Granger Yelled At The Same Time. Ron Bent And Checked Her Pulse. "She's Alive Harry" He Said. Now Voldemort Spoke To**

**Mr. Granger, "So, You Filthy, Stinking Muggles Think You Can Hide Him From Me?" He Snarled **

"**Here Is What Happens When You Try." He Raised His Wand And Yelled **

"**_AVADA…" "EXPELLIARMUS!" _Roared Several Voices Behind Him. Death Eaters Flew Through he Room And Voldemorts Wand Went Soaring. Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin, And Hundreds Of Others Spilled Into The Room. Hermione Took This Chance To Run Over To Her Mother And See If She Was All Right.**

**Ron Started Flinging Curses And Hexes Everywhere He Could. And Harry Aimed His Wand At The Nearest Death Eater _"PATRIFICUS TOTALLUS" _The Death Eater Went Rigid And Fell Like A Board.**

**When He Hit The Ground His Face Was Revealed, It Was Lucius Malfoy. _"Incarcerous"_ Harry Muttered, And A Thick Rope Emitted From Harry's Wand And Tied Itself Around Malfoy. Harry Dodged A Stunning Spell And Found Another Target. "_Stupefy" _Harry Muttered And The Death Eater Fell To The Floor, Harry Tied Him Up And Moved On. After What Seemed Like Hours Of Fighting, The Noise Was Broken By A Loud Voice. **

"**STOP!" It Bellowed Loud Enough To Rattle The Windows. The Fighting Stopped And Everyone Turned**

**Around To See A Menacing Looking Dumbledore Standing in the Door Frame. Whimpers Escaped A Few Death Eaters And Silent Cheers Erupted From The Three Teenagers And Everyone Else. Voldemort Lifted A Hand And All Of The Death Eaters (That Were Able To Move) Disappeared With A Loud Simultaneous _CRACK!. _**

**He Then Lifted His Wand And Muttered Something Under His Breath. A Huge Streak Of Lightning Emitted From His Wand. Dumbledore Simply Raised His Hand And Caught The Lightning. He Closed His Hand And The Lightning Shrank And Disappeared. "You Continually Weaken, Tom" Dumbledore Said With A Slight Smile.**

**Voldemort Shrieked And Tried Again. This Time The Lightning Hit Dumbledore But Did No More Than Drive Him Backwards About Half-A-Centimeter. "I WILL Defeat You Old Man!" Voldemort Yelled. This Time Dumbledore Raised His Hand. "Our Fight Is Not For Here Tom!. It Is For Another Place." He Said.**

**Voldemort Laughed His High Cold Laugh And Said **

"**Maybe So Dumbledore. But I Have Some Unfinished Business To Attend To." He Raised His Hand To Mr. Granger And Hissed "_AVADA KEDAVRA"_ The Green Light That Was Continuously Becoming More Familiar To Harry, Shot Out Of Voldemort's Fingertips And Hit Mr. Granger. He Crumpled To The Floor And Hermione Screamed, "DADDY!" A Roar Escaped From All Of The Aurors In The Room And They Jumped On Voldemort, Throwing Out Every Curse The Knew. Voldemort Let Loose A Giant Ring Of Flame That Threw Them All Off, Knocking Most Of Them Unconscious. Dumbledore Started Forward But Voldemort Was Already Gone. Hermione Was Sobbing Over Her Father's Body. Her Mother Was Curled Up In A Ball In A Corner Rocking Back And Forth. Dumbledore Walked Over To Hermione And Examined Her Father.  
"I Am Sorry Mrs. Granger." He Said. "But He Didn't Feel Any Pain." **

**Hermione Sobbed Harder. "Mr. Potter Would You Please Escort Mrs. Granger To Her Room?."**

**Harry Nodded. He Led Hermione Upstairs And Into Her Room. When They Got To Her Room She Flopped Down On Her Bed And Sobbed Harder Than Harry Had Ever Seen Her Cry, Before. He Sat At The Foot Of The Bed Until She Stopped Crying. When She Looked At Him Her Eyes Were Red And Puffy.**

"**_She's So Gorgeous." _Harry Found Himself Thinking. He Shook His Head To Clear Such Thoughts.**

**When Harry Was Pulled Back Into Reality, He Found Hermione Was Sitting Up And She Wasn't Sobbing Anymore, Just Sniffling. Harry Also Found That He Was Absentmindedly Rubbing Her Back.**

**After A While Harry Found The Courage To Speak. **

"**Hermione, If It Makes You Feel Any Better, I Know How You Feel." He Said. **

"**Remember, Both My Parents Are Dead, And I Watched Sirius Die Too."**

**Slowly, Hermione Nodded And Harry Continued,**

"**Your Lucky In A Way, You Still Have Your Mom. Voldemort Killed Both Of My Parents" **

**Hermione Smiled Meekly, Then Leaned Over And Hugged His Neck. Harry Felt His Stomach Do A Backflip.**

"**I Know Harry, And I'm Sorry." She Said Sympathetically. Harry Could Tell She Needed To Be Alone So He**

**Left, Shutting The Door On The Way Out. Harry Sat On The Top Stairs Thinking.**

**(A/N: Italicized Letters Are The Little Voice In Harry's Head And Regular Font Is His Normal Thoughts)**

"**Why Am I Thinking About Hermione Like This?"**

"_**Because, I Like Her."**_

"**I Can't Like Hermione, We're Just Friends, Right?"**

"_**That's What You Think, But I Really Know You Like Her."**_

"**NO! I Don't!" Harry Shouted Out Loud.**

**Harry Heard Hermione's Door Open And He Said "Sorry If I Disturbed You."**

**She Came And Sat Next To Him And Then Whispered In His Ear, "It's Ok Harry."**

**Harry Fought The Urge To Put His Arm Around Her Shoulder And Snuggle Closer To Her.**

"**_Go Ahead, You Know You Want To."_ The Little Voice In His Head Told Him. **

**Just As He Was About To Ron Came Up The Stairs, And He Dropped His Arm.**

"**What's Taking So Long?" He Asked. "Oh, Nothing" Harry Replied "Just Talking."**

**Ron Spoke Again "Hermione, Good News!" He Said. **

"**Your Dad's Ok He Just Needs To Go To St. Mungos For A Week."**

**Hermione Squealed And Ran Down The Stairs. "Coming Harry?" Ron Asked.**

"**In A Minute." Harry Answered. When Ron Went Downstairs Harry Stood Up And Slammed His Fist Into The Wall "DAMN IT!" He Yelled Under His Breath. _"Why Did Ron Have To Ruin A Perfectly Good Moment?"_**

**That Little Voice Said Again. "I Should Be Happy For Her." Harry Thought.**

**Putting On A Smile, Harry Went Downstairs.**

**When He Reached The Bottom Of The Stairs He Fully Took In The Damages Of The Granger Living Room.**

**The Aftermath Was Horrible. Dumbledore And Moody Were Conjuring Up Stretchers To Put The Hundreds**

**Of Injured On. Lupin And Tonks Were Guarding The Captured Death Eaters. Half Of The Ceiling Had Crumbled In. And The Ceramic Plates That Had Lined The Once Lovely Living Room Were Shattered.**

**The Walls Looked Like They Were Only Being Held Up By Magic. "They Probably Are" Harry Reminded Himself. Harry Distantly Heard Kingsley Tell Someone "Death Counts Up, 110 Dead Death Eaters And 43 Of Ours. Plus The 20 Captured." **

**Harry Suddenly Got That Bad Feeling Again. But Before He Could Say Anything A Jet Of Orange Light Burst Through The Window. A Wave Of Fear Engulfed The Room As It Hit Dumbledore With A Force That Could Have Dented Steel. Dumbledore Collapsed And Many People Squeaked And Squealed In Fear.**

**Suddenly Many Jets Of Purple And Blue Light Soared In The Windows And Doors.**

**Many More People Collapsed And Crumpled To The Ground. Others Started Shooting Stunners Out Of The Windows. Suddenly In Marched Many More Death Eaters. Harry Looked Around. Moody Lay Motionless At His Feet. Tonks Lay Unconscious Against A Wall And Kingsley Was Being Crushed By A Fallen Lamp. Harry Whispered At Hermione To Stay Back And She Pulled Her Father Into The Shadows Where They Couldn't Be Seen. When Voldemort Walked In Harry, Ron, And Lupin Stood Together, The Only Conscious People In The Room (Except Hermione). Voldemort Walked In And Kicked Dumbledore's Limp Body Very Forcefully.**

**Ron Was In Awe, That Anyone Could Do That To Dumbledore. Voldemort Threw Back His Head And Let Out His Hiss-Like Laugh. Before Harry Knew What He Was Doing He Pointed His Wand At The Chandelier **

**(It Was A Wonder It Was Still Intact) And Muttered Something Under His Breath. An Almost Invisible Yellow Streak Of Light Emitted From His Wand And Hit The Chandelier. It Fell, Pulling Down The Remaining Section Of The Roof With It, Crushing Voldemort And Two Death Eaters. After A Few Minutes The Chandelier Burst Into A Thousand Pieces, And A Very Badly Bruised And Cut Up Voldemort Rose From The Rubble Breathing Very Raggedly. "WHO DID THAT?" He Roared. Harry Stepped Forward. "I Did." He Said. **

"**VERY WELL, NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH TRYING TO MURDER ME!" He Yelled.**

**He Raised His Hand To Harry And Bellowed "_CRUCIO!"_. Harry Collapsed On The Floor Twitching And Screaming. The Pain Was So Intense, Harry Caught Himself Thinking "Let It End, Just Kill Me."**

**He Heard The Laughs And Jeers Of The Death Eaters Surrounding Him. He Also Heard Ron And Lupin Screaming. He Supposed That They Were Being Tortured Too. The Pain Was Blinding, Harry Felt Like His Head Was Going To Burst Open At Any Time. Suddenly A Voice Spoke In His Head, "_Harry, Hold On." _It Said Faintly.**

**It Was Dumbledore! Harry Tried To Stay Conscious, And Quite A While Later He Heard A Voice Again.**

**But This One Was So Different From Dumbledore's Kind Warm Voice. _"Had Enough Potter?" _Came Voldemorts High Cold Voice. Suddenly Harry Forgot The Pain. He Opened His Eyes And Aimed His Wand At Voldemort.**

"**_INCENDIO!" _He Roared. Voldemorts Robes Caught Fire And Burnt Up. Soon His Hand Was On Fire.**

**He Was Screaming In Terror More Than Pain. In A Rush Of Wind Voldemort And All His Supporters Disappeared. Lupin Helped Ron And Harry To Their Feet. Suddenly Hermione Ran Over And Pulled Harry**

**And Ron Into One Of Her Bone-Crushing Hugs. When She Let Go, Harry And Ron Collapsed Again And Sat There Holding Their Ribcages. They Looked Up At Her, And All Four Of Them Did The Most Unexpected Thing,**

**They Burst Out Laughing.**


	2. Cold?

**Chapter 2: Cold?**

**Six Days Later Harry, Ron, And Hermione Were In St. Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies And Injuries.**

**Visiting Hermione's Father. It Seemed That Hand Magic Was Not As Powerful As Wand Magic. And Voldemort Had Used A Weaker Non-Fatal Avada Kedavra Curse. Hermione Was Sitting At The Edge Of Her Fathers Bed,**

**Rubbing His Hand Absentmindedly. Mrs. Granger Was Talking To Him, And Harry And Ron Stood By The Door.**

**Before They Left Mr. Granger Called Harry Over To Him And Said, **

"**You Take Care Of My Baby Girl At School, Ok?" Hermione Blushed And Harry Nodded "Yes Sir." He Said.**

**When They Left, Hermione Certainly Seemed Brighter. Harry Now Found Himself Fighting The Urge To Reach For Hermione's Hand As They Walked Alongside Each Other Down The Halls Of St. Mungo's.**

**He Thought Better Of It And Dropped His Hand Away Before She Noticed.**

**After They Went To Diagon Alley They Went To The New House Dumbledore Had Set Up For Them.**

**It Was A Nice Little House With Two Rooms. One Room Was Very Small, Only Big Enough For One Person.**

**In The Other Room There Were Only 2 Beds So Hermione Decided To Sleep On The Couch.**

**During The Week The Trio Went To Diagon Alley And Bought Their Supplies.**

**With Only One Day To Go Until It Was Time To Return To Hogwarts, Harry And Ron Began To Pack Their Things. Harry Was Folding A Pair Of Jeans, When They Jumped Out Of Hands And Started Dancing.**

**After A Minute They Dropped Back On the Bed, Motionless. Harry Carefully Picked Them Up Again.**

**They Kicked Him With A Surprisingly Hard Force, And He Dropped Them Out Of Shock.**

**The Jeans Stood Up And Began To Prance Around The Room, They Walked Over To Ron Who Was Bent Over His Trunk, And Kicked Him In. "WAZZGOINON?" Harry Heard His Muffled Shout. Harry Jumped For The Jeans But He Missed And Landed On The Hardwood Floor With A Loud THUMP!.**

**Then He Got An Idea. He Whipped Out His Wand And Cried, _"STUPEFY!"_. The Stunning Spell Missed And Blasted A Hole In The Floor. The Jeans Started Strutting Around The Room Again.**

**Harry Took Aim Again And, _"STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY!"_ He Yelled Repeatedly.**

**Finally The Jeans Collapsed. And In Walked Hermione With Her Wand Out And Giggling.**

**Harry Pointed At The Jeans "You…Did….Jeans…And" He Stuttered.**

"**IZANYONEGONNAHELPME!" Ron Yelled. Harry And Hermione Walked Over And Pulled Him Out.**

"**Thanks" He Said. That Night After Ron Fell Asleep Harry Went Into The Living Room. Hermione Was Lying On The Couch With Nothing But A Robe On. No Blanket Or Anything. He Went Back In The Bedroom And Grabbed His Thick Blanket. He Took It Out And Dropped It On The Floor. He Walked Over To Hermione And Saw That She Was Shivering. He Bent Close To Her, And In A Mischievous Voice Said, "Cold?" She Rolled Over And Nodded. Harry Lifted His Hand And The Blanket Zoomed Over To Him. He Draped It Over Hermione And Said, "That Better?" She Swallowed Hard And Nodded Again. Harry Bent Down And Kissed Her On The Cheek Before Going Back To Bed. Lying In Bed He Started Talking To Himself Again,**

"**Why Did I Go In There Anyway?"**

"_**To Stare At Hermione"**_

"**No I Didn't!"**

"_**Well Then Why Did You Go In There?"**_

"**I….I Don't Know."**

"_**You Have To Admit That She Is Very Beautiful" **_

"**SHUT UP!" Harry Shouted Out Loud.**

**Ron Snorted In The Bed Beside Him.**

**He Got Up And Walked Back In The Living Room.**

"**Hermione Are Still Cold?" He Asked.**

"**Yeah." She Answered Sleepily.**

**Harry Swallowed His Fears And Said, "Well I Could Try To Keep You Warm" He Said Nervously.**

**She Smiled And Moaned, Scooting Over To Make Room For Harry On The Small Couch.**

**Harry's Heart Skipped A Beat And He Said, "If You Don't Mind I'd Like To Be In The Back" In A Croaky Voice. Hermione Got Up, Keeping The Thick Blanket Wrapped Around Her. Harry Lay Down On The Couch And Hermione Laid Beside Him, Draping The Blanket Over Both Of Them. Harry Wrapped His Arms Around Hermione's Waist And Cuddled Closer To Her. She Shivered. "_Cold?"_ He Asked With A Grin.**

**Hermione Seemed To Have Lost Her Voice So Just Shook Her Head. He Pulled Her Closer And Started To Rub Her Stomach. Then Hermione Did The Most Unexpected Thing. She Turned Around In Harry's Arms And Pressed Her Lips To His. "_See, I Told You That You Liked Her Didn't I?"_ The Little Voice Said In His Head.**

"**Can't You See That I'm Busy?" Harry Said. And He Was, Every Nerve In His Lips Exploded. Somehow, He Had Gotten On Top Of Hermione And Was Rubbing Her Arms As He Kissed Her Back. It Seemed To Harry, That He Was In Heaven. Mouths Widened And Tongues Flirted, Harry Started To Untie Hermione's Bathrobe And It Revealed She Was Wearing Nothing But A Bra And Underwear. She Stopped Kissing Him For A Minute.**

"**Harry, I'm Not Ready For That Yet." She Said, Re-Tying Her Robe. She Slid Her Tongue Back Into His Mouth And The Pair Spent The Next Few Hours Kissing On The Couch.**

**After The Two Finished They Slouched Into Harry And Ron's Room And Curled Up On Harry's Bed.**

**They Both Fell Into A Contented Sleep In Minutes.**

**When Harry Woke Up He Didn't Open His Eyes, He Inhaled Deeply.**

**The First Thing He Smelled Was Hermione's Hair It Smelled Like Strawberries.**

**Then He Smelled Her Vanilla-Rose Soap. The Combination Was Amazing.**

**He Looked Out The Window And Saw That It Was Still Dark, That Was A Good Thing Too! If Mrs. Granger Had Found Them Like This There's No Telling What She Would Do. Not To Mention Ron!**

**Harry Looked At Hermione. She Looked Too Peaceful To Wake Up So He Left Her And The Blanket On The Bed And Went To The Couch. He Was Back Asleep In Minutes.**

**Harry Was Standing In A Darkened Room, A Man Was Lying At Harry's Feet Jabbering On And On About A Failed Plan. _"WILL YOU SHUT UP CRABBE?" _Harry Hissed In A Voice That Wasn't His.**

"**Dumbledore Has Put Precautions Around It That I Didn't Even Know About." He Said**

"**But Then W...W...Why…Why Do I Have To be Punished?" Crabbe Stuttered.**

"**Because, One Does Not Lie To Me." He Raised His Wand**

"**_SILENCIO….CRUCIO" _He Bellowed.**

**Harry Was Sure That If Crabbe's Voice Could Be Heard He Would Be Screaming As Loud As He Could. **

**Harry Threw Back His Head And Laughed A High-Cold Hiss-Like Laugh.**

**When He Lowered His Head He Opened His Mouth, And Spoke Without Drawing Breath.**

**He Spoke In A Language He Hadn't Used Since He Was Twelve Years Old.**

**He Called For Nagini, It Was her Feeding Time. After A Moment A Huge Snake Slithered Into The Room, And On Harry's Orders Slithered Over To The Crumpled Up Heap Of Crabbe At Harry's Feet.**

**It Stretched Its Mouth Wide And Began To Swallow Him Whole.**

**As It Finished Harry Felt A Cruel Satisfaction. Then He Felt A White Hot Pain In His Head.**

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Harry Screamed In Pain As He Shot Up On the Couch. **

**Harry Was Thrashing Around Trying To Get The Blankets Off Him, When He Fell Off The Couch Panting And Screaming. He Clutched His Head, Feeling Like It Was About To Burst Open. **

**Ron And Hermione Came Running Into The Room. "You Alright Mate?" Ron Asked.**

**He Tried To Speak But Couldn't So He Nodded.**

**When He Got His Voice Back Harry Told Them About His Dream.**

**After Discussing It Ron Went Back To Bed But Hermione Stayed.**

"**You Ok?" She Asked. "Yeah I'm Fine" He Answered.**

**She Quickly Planted A Kiss On His Lips And Went Back To Bed.**

**Harry Sat For A While, His Fingers Touching His Lips.**

"**We Shouldn't Have Done What We Did" Harry Thought Aloud. **

"_**No But You Did, And You Enjoyed It."**_

**Harry Was Getting Tired Of That Little Voice In His Head, It Was Evil.**

**Harry Hadn't Even Noticed He Had Laid Down. And Now He Was Dozing Back Off To Sleep.**

**Harry Slept Peacefully This Time, No Dreams.**

**When Morning Came Harry Woke To The Smell Of Coffee, Bacon, And Eggs. **

**He Opened His Eyes And Looked At The Clock Above The Couch. 8:32 AM Flashed Across The Screen.**

**He Slid His Legs Off The Couch, Stood Up, And Stretched. He Walked Into The Kitchen To See Hermione Busying Herself Frying Bacon And Eggs. When She Had Her Back To Him He Walked Over And Wrapped His Arms Around Her. "Morning, Gorgeous" He Said With A Smile. "Morning" She Said.**

"**Breakfast Smells Devine" Harry Said, Dropping His Arms As Ron Walked Into The Kitchen.**

**Ron Let Out A Huge Yawn And Bid Them Good Morning. While Hermione Finished Cooking Ron And Harry Set The Table. **

**As They Were Eating Hermione Grabbed Harry's Hand Under The Table.**

**They Held Hands The Whole Time They Ate. **

**After A While The Trio Decided They Should Set Off For Kings Cross.**

**Ron Summoned The Luggage, Hermione Went To Farewell Her Mother, And Harry Started The Car.**

**When Harry Came Back Inside, He Found Hermione And Ron Yelling At Each Other.**

"**RON, IT'S MY CAR I'M DRIVING!" Hermione Screamed.**

"**DAMN IT, I'M NOT GETTING IN A CAR WITH YOU DRIVING!" Ron Retorted.**

"**WELL LAST TIME YOU DROVE A CAR YOU CRASHED INTO THE WHOMPING WILLOW!" Hermione Yelled Back. Ron Started To Open His Mouth But Harry Cut In,**

"**SHUT UP!" He Roared. That Shut Them Both Up. Harry Winked At Hermione And Said.**

"**Let Ron Drive, Please" He Added The "Please" With A Helpless Grin Hermione Couldn't Refuse.**

**She Groaned And Told Ron He Could Drive. Hermione Got In The Back Seat As Harry And Ron Loaded The Luggage Into The Trunk. Minutes Later They Were On Their Way To King's Cross.**

**Vanessa Carlton's "A Thousand Miles" Was Blaring Out Of The Radio.**

**Ron Sang Along While Harry And Hermione Sat In The Back Holding Hands.**

"**I Hope Ron Doesn't Look Back Here" Harry Thought As She Laid Her Head On His Shoulder.**

**When They Reached King's Cross, Harry Gently Shook Hermione (Who Had Fallen Asleep).**

"**Come On 'Mione We're Here" He Said. She Groaned And Her Eyes Fluttered Open.**

"**Her Eyes Are So Gorgeous" This Time It Was Harry, Not That Little Voice, That Thought These Words.**

**Ron Got Out To Unload The Luggage. Harry Quickly Kissed Hermione And Got Out To Help.**

**Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express**

**After The Three Boarded The Train Ron, Who Was Still Mad At Hermione, Went To Sit With The Prefects.**

**Harry And Hermione Found Their Own Compartment In The Back Of The Train.**

**They Sat Together And Didn't Talk, They Just Sat Holding Hands. After A While Hermione Said,**

"**Harry, We Need To Talk".**

**Harry Knew Exactly What She Meant, "Yeah I Know" He Said.**

"**We Shouldn't Have Done That Last Night, But This Little Voice In The Back Of My Head Kept Telling Me It Was Alright" Hermione Said. "Yeah, Me Too" Harry Said. She Sat In Quiet For A Minute And Harry Finally Got The Courage To Ask Her Something He Had Wanted To All Summer. **

"**Hermione, W-W-Will Y-You, You Know, Kinda, Go Out With Me? He Asked, Blushing. **

**She Looked Him In The Eye And Said "Yes, Harry I Will" His Stomach Did A Backflip As He Seized Her And Began Kissing Her Again. When She Pulled Away She Had The Sexiest Smile On Her Face.**

"**Harry, I've Had A Crush On You Since First Year, But It Was Only This Summer That I Realized…" She Trailed Off. "Realized What?" Harry Asked. "I Realized…. How Much I Love You." She Said.**

"**I Love You Too" He Said, And Their Noses Touched. Harry Kissed Her Again. **

**He Wrapped His Arms Around Her Waist And She Wrapped Hers Around His Neck, Melting In His Arms.**

**A Little While Later Hermione Pulled Away And Said, "Harry, I'm Hungry". He Opened The Compartment Door And Looked Down The Isle. "The Snack Trolley's Coming" He Said. He Got Out A Handful Of Galleons And Waited. When The Trolley Arrived Harry Ordered As Much Of Everything As He Could. **

**And For About A Half-An Hour Harry Sat With A Big Grin On His Face Watching Hermione Eat.**

**She Handed Him A Chocolate Frog And He Opened It. Discarding The Card **

**(Which He Was Un-Surprised To See Had His Face On It) He Bit The Frog's Head Off.**

**When He Was Finished He Grabbed Hermione And Kissed Her Again.**

**He Slipped His Tongue Into Her Mouth And Was Delighted, She Tasted Like A Mix Of Chocolate And Mint.**

**The Two Spent The Rest Of The Trip Talking, And When They Got Bored, Kissing.**

**When The Train Reached Hogwarts, The Two Were The Last Off The Train.**

**Ron Hadn't Waited For Them, He Had Already Found A Carriage To Take Him To The School**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 3: The Fall Dance**

**The Return To Hogwarts Went Normally. The First Week Went By Quicker Than Anyone Could Have Imagined.**

**The New Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher Was None Other Than Tonks **

**(Who Was Placed There To Guard Harry). Harry And Hermione Continued To Spend As Much Time Together **

**As Possible. They Still Hadn't Decided When They Were Going To Tell Ron About Their Relationship.**

**By Now He And Hermione Were Talking Again And The Three Of Them Were Once Again Getting Into A Lot Of Trouble. As It Happens, Some Very Important News Came In An October Transfiguration Lesson. **

**After The Bell Rang, Professor McGonagall Asked Everyone To Stay Behind Because She Had News For Them.**

"**To Celebrate The End Of Your Education" She Said, "Professor Dumbledore Has Decided To Hold A Fall Dance For The Seventh Year Students. You May Bring A Younger Student If You Wish, But You Have To Come. The Dance Will Be Held On October 25th At Midnight In The Great Hall. It Is A Costume Party So You Must Dress Up For The Dance, We Will Have Music, Food, And Other Things As Well." She Finished And Dismissed Them.**

**Harry's Mind Was Racing, He Hated School Dances, Of Course He Knew He Would Take Hermione But He Still Hated Dancing. Hermione Caught Up With Harry In The Hall, Slipped Her Hand In To His, And Whispered In His Ear "Don't Worry It'll Be Fun". She Dropped Her Hand And Rushed Off Somewhere.**

**Later After Charms Class Harry And Ron Sat In The Great Hall Talking During Lunch.**

"**I Hate These Stupid Dances!" Ron Said As He Helped Himself To Some Sandwiches.**

"**Well At Least We Don't Have To Wear Dress Robes This Time" Harry Said With A Grin, Remembering The Dance In Their Fourth Year.**

"**WEWLDATHWITE" Ron Said Through A Mouthful Of Ham.**

**He Swallowed And Asked "So Do You have A Date Yet?".**

"**As A Matter Of Fact I Do, But I Won't Tell You Who" Harry Replied.**

"**I'm Going To Ask Hermione" Ron Said. And Harry's Stomach Jolted.**

"**Uh, She Told Me She Had A Date" Harry Said In A Worried Tone.**

"**Oh, I See" Ron Said, Looking Confused. **

**After They Finished Lunch, They Headed For Double Potions With Snape.**

**By The Time Potions Was Finished Over 50 Points Had Been Deducted From Gryffindor.**

**Ron Was Calling Snape All Sorts Of Names That Made Hermione Mad. **

"**RON! YOU ARE A PREFECT!" She Hissed Through Clenched Teeth.**

**The Rest Of The Day Went Fine, Especially Their Defense Against The Dark Arts Lesson.**

**By The End Of The Day, The Three Collapsed Into The Squashy Armchairs Near The Fire In The Gryffindor Common Room, Exhausted. "Fred And George Weren't Kidding When They Said That Seventh Year Is Hardest!" Ron Said, Rubbing His Temples. Harry Kicked His Feet Up On The Table And Leaned Back In His Chair.**

**He Was Exhausted From All The Work They Had Done Today. **

"**I Can't Believe This, Look At All The Homework That Was Assigned Today!" Ron Said, And Then Read The List Out Loud.**

"

**Astronomy: 25 Page Essay On The Moons Of Saturn.**

**Care Of Magical Creatures: 15 Page Report On The 12 Uses Of Dragon's Blood.**

**Charms: 17 Page Essay On The Differences Of Locomotor And Wingardium Leviosa.**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: 10 Page Essay On The Effects Of A Metamorphogus.**

**Divination: Read The Crystal Ball And Predict Tomorrows Happenings.**

**Herbology: Properly Grow A Mini- Devil's Snare.**

**History Of Magic: 35 Page Review Essay On The Troll Wars**

**Potions: 52 Page Essay On The Wolfsbane Potion. (DAMN! 52 PAGES?-Ron)**

**Transfiguration: Properly Transfigure A Raven Into A Hawk."**

"**HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO ALL THIS IN ONE NIGHT!" Hermione Burst Out, To Ron And Harry's Amazement. Not Only Because Hermione Never Used That Kind Of Language, But Also because She Never Backed Away From Homework.**

**The Three Set To Work And Didn't Finish Until Four In the Morning. Luckily, It Was A Saturday.**

**The Three Didn't Even Have Enough Energy To Go To Bed, But Just Fell Asleep Where They Were.**

**Harry Fell Asleep Sitting Up, With His Head Leaning Back Over The Couch. Ron Fell Asleep In The Chair Across From Him, His Head On The Table Buried In His Arms. And Hermione Had Curled Up On The Couch, Her Head In Harry's Lap. **

**Harry Slept Soundly Until Noon. When He Woke He Noticed Ron Had Gone, But Hermione Was Still Asleep In His Lap. Harry Gently Lifted Her Head, Got Up And Set It Down On A Pillow. He Walked Off To The Boy's Dormitory To Shower. After His Shower He Dressed And Went Down To Breakfast. When He Reached The Great Hall, he Plopped Down Next To Ron And Began Helping Himself To Toast And Cereal. **

**After A While Hermione Walked In And Sat Down Next To Ron. She Didn't Speak, She Just Grabbed A piece Of Toast And Ran Off. "What's With Her?" Ron Asked. "No Idea" Harry Said, Staring After Her.**

"**Well I'm Going To Find Out" Ron Said, Grabbing A Piece Of Toast And Running Off After Her.**

**After He Had Eaten Harry Got Up And Decided To Just Take A Walk. He Wandered All Over The School, Never Sure Where He Was Going. Suddenly He Heard A Scream Coming From Directly Above Him, He Knew That Scream! "HERMIONE!" He Shouted And Took Off Up The Stairs. When He Reached The Room That He Was Sure He Had heard The Scream Was, He Turned The Handle But It Was Locked. He Pulled Out His Wand.**

"**Alohamora" He Muttered, And The Door Swung Open. The Sight That Met Him Would Be Imprinted In His Mind Forever. Hermione Was Screaming, As Ron Was Forcing Her Against A Wall, Tearing At Her Shirt.**

**He Was Grabbing Her In Places He Needn't Be Touching. He Was Trying To Slip His Hand Down Her Skirt But She Was Struggling Against Him. "RON STOP!" She Screamed, On The Verge Of Tears. Harry Couldn't Believe This, It Was Ron, His Best Friend. Harry Couldn't Take It Anymore He Walked Over To Ron, Grabbed Him Round The Collar, Swung Him Around, Drew Back His Fist And Slammed It As Hard As He Could Into Ron's Face. He Flew Backwards And Harry Was Satisfied To Hear A Loud _SMACK! _As Ron's Head Collided With The Stone Wall. Maybe A Little Too hard Though, It Seemed Harry Had Knocked Him Unconscious.**

**Harry Looked Back, Hermione Had Fallen To The Floor, And Was Lying There Crying.**

**Harry Sat Down Next To Her And She Wrapped Her Arms Around His Neck And Buried Her Face In His Chest.**

**Harry Was Rubbing Her Back When She Pulled Back And Wailed, "H-H-H-Har- Harry I-I- C-C-Can't B-B-B-Be-Believe R-R-Ron W-W-Would D-D-Do S-S-Som-Something L-L-Like –Th-That!" She Buried Her Face In His Chest Again And Sobbed Harder. Harry felt A Hate For Ron That Had Never Been There Before. **

**When Hermione Finished Crying Harry Helped Her To Her Feet. Looking At Her Harry Now Noticed That Her Shirt Was Torn Down The Middle And He Hair Was In A Mess. He Could See The Edges Of Her Breasts And Caught Himself Staring. He Looked Up, Hopefully Before She Would Notice. "Reparo" She Muttered And Her Shirt Repaired Itself. "OOOOHHHHH!" They Heard A Groan From Behind Them. Hermione Squealed And Jumped Behind Harry. Ron Stood Up, And Harry Saw That His Nose, Lip, And Jaw Were Bleeding Madly.**

"**Damn, That Hurt" He Said. Harry Walked Over To Him, Picked Him Up By The Shirt, And Slammed Him Up Against The Wall. **

"**MAYBE YOU SHOULD THINK OF THAT BEFORE YOU ADVANCE ON MY GIRLFRIEND!" Harry Snarled, Still Holding Him Against The Wall. "Harry, My Head" Ron Moaned.**

"**I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY DAMN ABOUT YOUR FUCKIN' HEAD! I'LL BUST IT OPEN IF YOU EVER TOUCH HERMIONE AGAIN!" He Roared. "All Right, All Right" Ron Whimpered. Harry Dropped Him And He Crumpled To The Ground. "Come On Hermione" Harry Said, A Little Too Sharply.**

**He Grabbed Her Hand And Led Her Out Of The Room.**

**SORRY CHAPTER 3 WILL BE FINISHED SOON!**


	4. The Fall Dance

**Chapter 4: The Fall Dance**

**The Return To Hogwarts Went Normally. The First Week Went By Quicker Than Anyone Could Have Imagined.**

**The New Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher Was None Other Than Tonks **

**(Who Was Placed There To Guard Harry). Harry And Hermione Continued To Spend As Much Time Together **

**As Possible. They Still Hadn't Decided When They Were Going To Tell Ron About Their Relationship.**

**By Now He And Hermione Were Talking Again And The Three Of Them Were Once Again Getting Into A Lot Of Trouble. As It Happens, Some Very Important News Came In An October Transfiguration Lesson. **

**After The Bell Rang, Professor McGonagall Asked Everyone To Stay Behind Because She Had News For Them.**

"**To Celebrate The End Of Your Education" She Said, "Professor Dumbledore Has Decided To Hold A Fall Dance For The Seventh Year Students. You May Bring A Younger Student If You Wish, But You Have To Come. The Dance Will Be Held On October 25th At Midnight In The Great Hall. We Will Have Music, Food, And Other Things As Well." She Finished And Dismissed Them.**

**Harry's Mind Was Racing, He Hated School Dances, Of Course He Knew He Would Take Hermione But He Still Hated Dancing. Hermione Caught Up With Harry In The Hall, Slipped Her Hand In To His, And Whispered In His Ear "Don't Worry It'll Be Fun". She Dropped Her Hand And Rushed Off Somewhere.**

**Later After Charms Class Harry And Ron Sat In The Great Hall Talking During Lunch.**

"**I Hate These Stupid Dances!" Ron Said As He Helped Himself To Some Sandwiches.**

"**Well At Least We Don't Have To Wear Dress Robes This Time" Harry Said With A Grin, Remembering The Dance In Their Fourth Year.**

"**WEWLDATHWITE" Ron Said Through A Mouthful Of Ham.**

**He Swallowed And Asked "So Do You have A Date Yet?".**

"**As A Matter Of Fact I Do, But I Won't Tell You Who" Harry Replied.**

"**I'm Going To Ask Hermione" Ron Said. And Harry's Stomach Jolted.**

"**Uh, She Told Me She Had A Date" Harry Said In A Worried Tone.**

"**Oh, I See" Ron Said, Looking Confused. **

**After They Finished Lunch, They Headed For Double Potions With Snape.**

**By The Time Potions Was Finished Over 50 Points Had Been Deducted From Gryffindor.**

**Ron Was Calling Snape All Sorts Of Names That Made Hermione Mad. **

"**RON! YOU ARE A PREFECT!" She Hissed Through Clenched Teeth.**

**The Rest Of The Day Went Fine, Especially Their Defense Against The Dark Arts Lesson.**

**By The End Of The Day, The Three Collapsed Into The Squashy Armchairs Near The Fire In The Gryffindor Common Room, Exhausted. "Fred And George Weren't Kidding When They Said That Seventh Year Is Hardest!" Ron Said, Rubbing His Temples. Harry Kicked His Feet Up On The Table And Leaned Back In His Chair.**

**He Was Exhausted From All The Work They Had Done Today. **

"**I Can't Believe This, Look At All The Homework That Was Assigned Today!" Ron Said, And Then Read The List Out Loud.**

"

**Astronomy: 25 Page Essay On The Moons Of Saturn.**

**Care Of Magical Creatures: 15 Page Report On The 12 Uses Of Dragon's Blood.**

**Charms: 17 Page Essay On The Differences Of Locomotor And Wingardium Leviosa.**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: 10 Page Essay On The Effects Of A Metamorphogus.**

**Divination: Read The Crystal Ball And Predict Tomorrows Happenings.**

**Herbology: Properly Grow A Mini- Devil's Snare.**

**History Of Magic: 35 Page Review Essay On The Troll Wars**

**Potions: 52 Page Essay On The Wolfsbane Potion. (DAMN! 52 PAGES?-Ron)**

**Transfiguration: Properly Transfigure A Raven Into A Hawk."**

"**HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO ALL THIS IN ONE NIGHT!" Hermione Burst Out, To Ron And Harry's Amazement. Not Only Because Hermione Never Used That Kind Of Language, But Also because She Never Backed Away From Homework.**

**The Three Set To Work And Didn't Finish Until Four In the Morning. Luckily, It Was A Saturday.**

**The Three Didn't Even Have Enough Energy To Go To Bed, But Just Fell Asleep Where They Were.**

**Harry Fell Asleep Sitting Up, With His Head Leaning Back Over The Couch. Ron Fell Asleep In The Chair Across From Him, His Head On The Table Buried In His Arms. And Hermione Had Curled Up On The Couch, Her Head In Harry's Lap. **

**Harry Slept Soundly Until Noon. When He Woke He Noticed Ron Had Gone, But Hermione Was Still Asleep In His Lap. Harry Gently Lifted Her Head, Got Up And Set It Down On A Pillow. He Walked Off To The Boy's Dormitory To Shower. After His Shower He Dressed And Went Down To Breakfast. When He Reached The Great Hall, he Plopped Down Next To Ron And Began Helping Himself To Toast And Cereal. **

**After A While Hermione Walked In And Sat Down Next To Ron. She Didn't Speak, She Just Grabbed A piece Of Toast And Ran Off. "What's With Her?" Ron Asked. "No Idea" Harry Said, Staring After Her.**

"**Well I'm Going To Find Out" Ron Said, Grabbing A Piece Of Toast And Running Off After Her.**

**After He Had Eaten Harry Got Up And Decided To Just Take A Walk. He Wandered All Over The School, Never Sure Where He Was Going. Suddenly He Heard A Scream Coming From Directly Above Him, He Knew That Scream! "HERMIONE!" He Shouted And Took Off Up The Stairs. When He Reached The Room That He Was Sure The Scream Had Come From, He Turned The Handle But It Was Locked. He Pulled Out His Wand.**

"**_Alohamora_" He Muttered, And The Door Swung Open. The Sight That Met Him Would Be Imprinted In His Mind Forever. Hermione Was Screaming, As Ron Was Forcing Her Against A Wall, Tearing At Her Shirt.**

**He Was Grabbing Her In Places He Needn't Be Touching. He Was Trying To Slip His Hand Down Her Skirt But She Was Struggling Against Him. "RON STOP!" She Screamed, On The Verge Of Tears. Harry Couldn't Believe This, It Was Ron, His Best Friend. Harry Couldn't Take It Anymore He Walked Over To Ron, Grabbed Him Round The Collar, Swung Him Around, Drew Back His Fist And Slammed It As Hard As He Could Into Ron's Face. He Flew Backwards In An Arch And Harry Was Satisfied To Hear A Loud _SMACK! _As Ron's Head Collided With The Stone Wall. Maybe A Little Too hard Though, It Seemed Harry Had Knocked Him Unconscious.**

**Harry Looked Back, Hermione Had Fallen To The Floor, And Was Lying There Crying.**

**Harry Sat Down Next To Her And She Wrapped Her Arms Around His Neck And Buried Her Face In His Chest.**

**Harry Was Rubbing Her Back When She Pulled Back And Wailed, "H-H-H-Har- Harry I-I- C-C-Can't B-B-B-Be-Believe R-R-Ron W-W-Would D-D-Do S-S-Som-Something L-L-Like –Th-That!" She Buried Her Face In His Chest Again And Sobbed Harder. Harry felt A Hate For Ron That Had Never Been There Before. **

**When Hermione Finished Crying Harry Helped Her To Her Feet. Looking At Her, Harry Now Noticed That Her Shirt Was Torn Down The Middle And Her Hair Was In A Mess. He Could See The Edges Of Her Breasts And Caught Himself Staring. He Looked Up, Hopefully Before She Would Notice. "Reparo" She Muttered And Her Shirt Repaired Itself. "OOOOHHHHH!" They Heard A Groan From Behind Them. Hermione Squealed And Jumped Behind Harry. Ron Stood Up, And Harry Saw That His Nose, Lip, And Jaw Were Bleeding Madly.**

"**Damn, That Hurt" He Said. Harry Walked Over To Him, Picked Him Up By The Shirt, And Slammed Him Up Against The Wall. **

"**MAYBE YOU SHOULD THINK OF THAT BEFORE YOU FORCE YOURSELF ON MY BEST FRIEND!" Harry Snarled, Still Holding Him Against The Wall. "Harry, My Head" Ron Moaned.**

"**I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY DAMN ABOUT YOUR FUCKIN' HEAD! I'LL BUST IT OPEN IF YOU EVER TOUCH HERMIONE AGAIN!" He Roared. "All Right, All Right" Ron Whimpered. Harry Dropped Him And He Crumpled To The Ground. "Come On Hermione" Harry Said, A Little Too Sharply.**

**He Grabbed Her Hand And Led Her Out Of The Room.**

**Harry And Ron's Friendship Had Dropped Out Of Existence And Harry Spent All His Free Time With Hermione.**

**Harry Had To Say, He Did Miss Ron, Hermione Spent All Her Time In The Library And Harry Couldn't Take It.**

**He Missed Talking To Ron About Quidditch, And Making Up Divination Answers Together.**

**Finally The Night Of The Dance Arrived, Harry Put On His New Gold Dress Robes And Advanced Down To The Common Room. He Plopped Down On The Couch To Wait For Hermione. He Waited For Over An Hour. Other People Advanced Down The Stairs. Neville Longbottom Was Going With Susan Bones, Dean Thomas Was Going With Parvati Patil, And Seamus Finnegan Was Going With Lavender Brown. Ron Was Supposedly Going With Luna Lovegood, But That Was Just A Rumor. When Hermione Finally Came Down, Harry Was Speechless.**

**She Was Dressed In A Deep Blue Silk Dress That Brought Out Her Perfect Eyes. She Was Wearing Half-Moon Shaped Earrings And Her Gorgeous Waist Length Hair Was Like She Had It At The Yule Ball, Up In A Very Fancy Knot Behind Her Head. She Had On Deep Red Lipstick And A Touch Of Makeup. And Her Shoes! God, The Heels Must Have Been Six Inches High! Harry Wondered How She Could Walk In Them, Let Alone Dance.**

**He Stood Up And Held Out His Arm. He Swallowed Hard. "A-A-A-Are-Are-Are You R-R-Ready To-To-To Go?" He Stuttered. She Interlocked Her Arm In His And Nodded. He Helped Her Out Of The Portrait Hole, And They Made Their Way Down To The Great Hall. Halfway Down The Stairs They Ran Into Ron, Who Wanted To Speak To Harry Alone.**

**Harry Asked Hermione To Meet Him In The Entrance Hall, And Followed Ron Into A Vacant Classroom.**

**Ron Shut The Door And Lit A Lamp. **

"**Harry, I Know There Is No Way To Begin To Apologize For What I Did, But I Am Really Sorry." He Said.**

**Harry Started To Say Something But Ron Continued.**

"**It Was Just So, So, So Tempting. I Mean She Is So Beautiful. I Was Hoping You'd Help me Talk To Her About It And We Can Be Friends Again. He Said. **

**Harry Thought For A Minute, Grinned, And Said "Sure, Just One More Thing I Wanna Say"**

"**What?" Ron Asked Excitedly. "This" Harry Said.**

**_SMACK! _He Heard The Satisfying Sound As He Hit Ron Again, Though Not As Hard As Last Time. Ron Felt His Nose, And Sure Enough It Was Bleeding. "I Deserved That" Ron Muttered, Fixing His Nose With A Wave Of His Wand. "Yeah You Did" Harry Snarled. But Then He Said In A More Gentle Tone, "But I Forgive You, And I'm Sure Hermione Will Too". They Started Down The Stairs Talking And Laughing All The Way.**

**They Separated In The Entrance Hall And Harry Found Hermione. "What Did He Want?" She Asked.**

"**To Apologize" Harry Said. "Oh" Was All She Said. They Walked Arm-In-Arm To The Great Hall.**

**They Dance Committee Had Gone To Great Lengths To Make The Great Hall Look Like The Grounds. Beautiful Realistic Trees Were All Over The Magically Enlarged Great Hall. Brown, Red, And Orange Leaves Were Strewn All Over The Brownish Grass That Served As The Floor. The Sky Was Bright And Sunny Without A Cloud In The Sky. Even A Warm Breeze Wafted Through The Air, Making The Perfect Dancing Atmosphere.**

**A Large Tree Stump-Stage Sat Where The Teachers Table Was Usually Placed. The Committee Band Was Set To Play. The Band Leader Stood Up And Spoke. **

"**Welcome 7th Years To Your Fall Celebration Dance. I Trust You All Came Ready To Have Fun. We Have Lots Of Assortments Of Food And Drink, And We're Going To Be Playing A Very Large Assortment Of Music Tonight Too. The First Song Is Dedicated To The Head Boy & Girl So If They Would Please Bring Their Dates And Begin The Dance". And The Band Struck Up A Slow Song As Ernie Macmillan Led His Date To The Dance Floor, And Susan Bones Led Neville. After A While The Band Leader Told The Prefects To Join In, And Hermione Led Harry Onto The Dance Floor. She Draped An Arm Around His Neck And He Draped One Around Her Waist.**

**She Took His Free Hand In Hers And They Began To Dance. After The Song The Two Went To The Refreshment Table. There Was Every Kind Of Food And Drink Imaginable. Hermione Got A Salad And Pumpkin Juice, While Harry Got A Piece Of Chicken And After Much Self-Debate A Glass Of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey.**

**They Ate And Danced Some More. In The Middle Of The Fourth Dance, Harry Leaned In To Kiss Hermione Again But Was Interrupted By A Loud Commotion From Somewhere Behind Them.**

**He And Hermione Spun Around In Time To See Ron Make A Flying Leap At Malfoy.**

"**Keep Your Filthy Hands Off My Sister!" Ron Bellowed As He Took Malfoy Down. The Two Of Them Rolled Around On The Floor, Taking Punches At Each Other, Grunting As A Few Landed. Hagrid Lumbered Up To Them And Hauled Them By Their Collars Up From The Floor. Both Ron And Malfoy Were Quite Tall, But Hagrid Had Them Dangling Inches Above The Floor.**

"**What's The Problem, You Two?" Hagrid Asked Firmly.**

"**He Had His Hands On My Sister!" Ron Yelled, Twisting And Flailing To Try To Get At Malfoy.**

"**She's My Date, You Bloody Moron! I'm Allowed To Dance With Her!" Malfoy Snarled, His Pale Face Pink With Exertion And Anger.**

"**That True, Ginny? This Idiot Here Is Your Date?" Hagrid Looked Sternly Down At Ginny, And Harry Noticed Everyone In The Hall Was Holding Their Breath. Ginny Nodded Slowly. Gasps And Whispers Filled The Room.**

**Even Hagrid Shook His Head In Disgust And Ginny's Jaw Went Up. He Dropped Malfoy At Ginny's Feet In A Crumpled Pile. "Don't Know Why You Want To Go Dating This Dirtbag For, Ginny, But That's Your Business. No, Ron," Hagrid Interrupted As Ron Started To Object, "She'll Come To Her Senses Soon Enough, But Until Then, It's Her Choice, Not Yours."**

**He Dropped Ron, Too, And Stepped In Between The Boys As They Made To Have Another Go At Each Other. "Luna, Take This Idiot Off, And Ginny, You Keep Yours Out Of His Way. Go On Now. I'll Be Watchin' Yeh."**

**Hagrid Loped Back Over To Dance With Madame Maxime, And The Band Leader Struck Up Another Slow Song. Ron Scowled At Malfoy, And Led Luna Back Into The Dance. Harry Slung His Arm Back Around Hermione's Waist And Resumed Dancing. They Were Lost In Their Own Little World, Harry And Hermione Were Unaware Of The Music Around Them, Or The Other People Around Them. After A While Hermione Stood On Tiptoes And Kissed Harry On The Lips. He Grasped Her Back And Returned The Kiss. She Slipped Her Arms Around His Neck And His Wound Themselves Around Her Waist. After An Eternity And A Half Hermione Pulled Away.**

"**Harry, I Think We Should Find Somewhere A Little More…. Private" She Breathed Into His Ear.**

**Harry Was Too Overwhelmed To Say Anything, So He Just Let Hermione Lead Him Out Of The Great Hall And Into A Vacant Classroom. "What's Up?" Harry Asked. "I Don't Like Everyone Watching Me When I'm Kissing You" She Said, Then She Yawned. "Tired?" Harry Asked. "Yeah, Dancing Wears Me Out" She Said**

"**Follow Me" He Said. He Led Her Up To The Seventh Floor.**

**(By The Time They Reached It Hermione Was Really Tired)**

**He Then Walked In Front Of Barnabus The Barnaby's Tapestry Three Times Concentrating Hard.**

**Suddenly A Small Door Appeared. Harry Told Hermione To Close Her Eyes And Then He Led Her In.**

**They Slipped Their Shoes Off And He Led Her Over To A Huge Silver Bed With White Silk Blankets And Pillows. **

**He Picked Her Up And She Giggled. **

"**Ooh, So Strong" She Said. Harry Couldn't Help But Feel Pleased With Himself.**

**He Lay Hermione Down And Told Her She Could Open Her Eyes. "_Oh Harry, It's Beautiful"_ She Whispered.**

**She Draped The Blanket Over Herself And Snuggled Under It. "I Wish She Would Do That To Me" Harry Thought.**

**He Walked Around To The Other Side Of The Bed, And Slipped Under The Blankets Alongside Her.**

**She Opened Her Eyes Wide. "Harry!" She Said. "What?" He Said Sleepily. "You Know Perfectly Well What!"**

**She Said. He Grinned And Answered, "I'm Too Tired To Move" He Said. She Reluctantly Allowed Him To Wrap Himself Around Her Back, Spooning Them Together Warmly. Harry Felt A Small Pulsing In His Pants And It Grew More Frantic Every Minute. After A While Hermione Shifted The Blankets, Turned Over And Kissed Him.**

"**Harry Remember Last Summer, I Told You I Wasn't Ready?" She Asked. He Nodded.**

"**Well, I'm Ready Now" She Said Mischievously.**

**Harry Couldn't Believe What He Was Hearing!**

**Shy, Timid, Bookwormish, Little Hermione Was Telling Him She Was Ready To Have Sex?**

**Harry Couldn't Seem To Find His Voice, And The Pounding In His Pants Began To Hurt A Little.**

**Hermione Kissed Him And With Surprising Strength, Removed His Shirt. Harry Couldn't Speak, He Couldn't Think, And He Could Barely See. Hermione Removed Her Dress, To Reveal A Black Silk Bra And Matching Underwear. She Unbuttoned His Pants And Began To Slide Them Down. Harry Found Himself On Top Of Hermione Soon Enough, Kissing And Teasingly Licking Her Beautiful Naked Body. He Massaged Her Breasts With His Hands And Kissed Her Stomach, Slowly Making His Way Upwards. When He Reached Her Neck, He Sucked The Pulse Point There Making Her Moan With Pleasure And Passion. Hermione's Cheeks Were Pink And Her Lips Deep Red From Kissing Harry. Both Of Their Hair Was A Tangled Mess **

**(Harry's Was Always A Tangled Mess!). Harry Massaged Her Inner Thighs With His Hands And She Moaned Louder And Louder. Hermione Was Sweating Now And Breathing Hard, **

"**Harry…Please…Stop Teasing….Just…Oh Harry!" She Moaned Breathlessly. Harry Understood What She Wanted. He Slowly Slid Himself Into The Area Between Her Legs. God She Was Tight! And Tiny! Before She Could Cry Out In Pain Harry kissed Her Hard On The Mouth. Slowly Her Cries Turned Into Pleased Moans And Groans, As Harry Allowed Her To Get Used To Him. Harry Pulled Slightly Out Causing Her To Shudder And Gasp, Before He Thrust Back In. He Started Slowly So He Wouldn't Hurt Her And Gradually Increased The Speed Of His Thrusts. Hermione Was Moaning In Ecstasy And Harry Was Enjoying Every Heated Moment Of It.**

**Finally, He Climaxed, And Collapsed An Exhausted Heap On Top Of Her. Harry Pulled Out Of Her And Looked Into Her Deep Brown Eyes. "I Love You, Hermione Jane Granger" He Said. "I Love You Too Harry James Potter" She Answered. The Two Talked For A While About How Wonderful Their Experience Had Been, before Falling Into A Deep Sleep, Still Naked And Still In Each Other's Arms.**


	5. Hogsmeade

**Chapter 5: Hogsmeade **

**Harry Awoke To The Marvelous Smell Of Hermione's Hair. He Had, Had Pleasant Dreams About Them Being Married With Children, But He Was Glad To Be Back In Reality.**

**He Pulled Hermione Closer To Him, And Then he Noticed Her Changed Pattern In Breathing, She Must Be Waking Up. She Turned Around To Harry, Looked Like She Was Thinking For A Minute And Said,**

"**Um, Harry, I Just Realized I'm Naked" She Said. "Well, Put Some Clothes On If It Bothers You" Harry Said Sleepily. "Yes Well I Could Do That, But I'm… Well… I'm Kind Of Embarrassed." She Whispered.**

**Harry Laughed To Himself, Leave It To Hermione To Be Embarrassed About Being Naked, After What Happened Last Night. "Well Would It Help If I Closed My Eyes?" Harry Asked.**

**Hermione Thought She Was Being Silly, Harry Had Already Done More Than Seen Her Naked.**

**She Took A Deep Breath And Threw Back The Blankets. She Stood Up And Her Body Was Bathed In The Golden Light Coming Through The Window. "God! She's Beautiful!" Harry Thought To Himself.**

**Her Body Was Perfect, No Lines Or Anything. Her Breasts Were Perfectly Formed, Along With The Rest Of Her Body. Harry Watched The Way Her Hips Moved As She Walked Over To The Chair Where Her Clothes Were.**

**(She Didn't Always Have That Sexy Walk Did She? It Must Have Been Hidden Under All Those Robes.)**

**She Picked Up Her Dress And Slipped It Back Over Her Head. She Threw Harry His Shirt, Pants, And Tie.**

"**Come On We'd Better Go Change And Then Go To Breakfast" She Said.**

**Harry Pulled His Clothes On And Got Out Of Bed. The Pair Put Their Shoes Back On And Walked Up To Gryffindor Tower. "Password?" The Fat Lady Asked. "Quidditch Kings" Harry Said. The Fat Lady Swung Open And Harry Helped Hermione Through The Portrait Hole. The Common Room Was Empty As The Two Made Their Way Up To Their Separate Dormitories. Harry Opened The Door To His Dormitory And Walked Over To His Trunk. He Pulled Out A Pair Of Jeans And A Black Tee Shirt. He Dressed And Then Found Himself Reminiscing Over Last Nights Events. His Thoughts Were Broken By A Knock On The Door. It Was Hermione, She Was Wearing A Bright Blue Shirt And A Pair Of Blue Jeans. She Had Let Her Hair Down And It Fell To Her Waist. She Came In And Sat Beside Him. "Watcha Thinkin About?" She Asked. "You" Harry Said, Putting His Arm Around Her And Pulling Her Closer To Him. "Oh, Well I Was Thinkin 'Bout This" She Said As She Pushed Him Down On The Bed, Straddled Him, And Commenced To Kiss Him Senseless. **

"**I Guess I Walked In At A Bad Time Then?" Came A Voice From The Door.**

**They Looked Up And Saw Ron Standing In The Doorway. **

"**So, How Long Has This Been Going On?" He Asked.**

"**Since Last Summer, Not That It's Any Of Your Business." Hermione Snapped, Getting Off Of Harry.**

"**Well I Brought You Guys Some Breakfast" He Said, Pulling Out A Napkin From His Pocket.**

**He Threw It To Harry Who Unwrapped It To See A Few Pieces Of Toast, Two Flasks Of Pumpkin Juice, And Some Butter. Harry Ate Some And Then Fed Some To Hermione Who Giggled And Kissed Him Lightly On The Lips. Ron Looked At Her With A Bemused Look On His Face, And She Blushed Lightly. Which In Harry's Opinion Made Her Look Even More Beautiful. "What's With You?" Harry Asked Ron Sharply.**

"**Oh… Oh…. Nothing" He Said Blankly, Then Left The Room. Discarding The Rest Of Her Toast Hermione Smiled And Said, "Harry, It's Hogsmeade Weekend, You Wanna Go On A Date?"**

**Harry Grinned, "Sure, But I Would Rather Have One In Bed." He Said.**

"**Harry!" She Squeaked And Slapped His Arm Playfully.**

**He Grinned, Grabbed Her Hand, And Said "All Right, Lets Go."**

**As They Left The Castle, They Saw Many Students Ranging From Age 13 To 17 Heading To Hogsmeade.**

**Harry And Hermione Walked Hand-In-Hand Down The Path To The Village.**

**When They Reached The Village, They Went To What Seemed Like Every Store. Then They Went To**

**_Romancers Peak_, Which Was A Mountain At The Edge Of The Village Specially Used For Dates And Secret Rendezvous Between Couples. The Walked To The Edge Of The Mountain Where They Could See All The Way Back To Hogwarts. They Sat Together Holding Hands And Kissing, For Hours. As The Sun Set Hermione Laid Her Head On Harry's Chest And Said, "Harry, This Is So Romantic." Harry Smiled, He Was Glad She Was Happy. After A While, Harry Noticed Hermione Was Being Very Quiet. He Looked Down At Her And Smiled.**

**She Had Fallen Asleep. She Was So Beautiful When She Was Asleep. She Was So Peaceful And Innocent. **

**Harry Didn't Have The Heart To Wake Her, And He Couldn't Carry Her All The Way Down The Mountain, So He Carried Her Into A Nearby Cave. He Put A Cushioning Charm On The Stone Floor And Lay Her Down.**

**He Conjured A Blanket For Her And Draped It Over Her. After A While Of Thinking, He Slipped Under The Blanket Beside Her. He Put An Arm Around Her Stomach And Pulled Her Close. And After A While, He Fell Into A Deep And Contented Sleep.**


	6. News

**Chapter 6: News**

**When Harry Awoke To The Singing Birds And The Smell Of Fresh Air, He Reached For Hermione, Yearning To Feel Her Soft Flesh Against His Hands, He Felt Nothing. Realizing She Wasn't There He Sat Up And Opened His Eyes. She Was Sitting By The Mouth Of The Cave, Groaning. He Walked Over And Put An Arm Around Her.**

"**Was' The Matter Babe?" He Asked. "I..I..I Don't Feel Good." She Groaned. He Tightened His Grip Around Her. "Well Then We'll Go See The Village Nurse" Harry Said. She Nodded. Harry Helped Her Down The Mountain And Into The Nurses Office. Harry Paced Around The Waiting Room While She Was Inside. When She Came Out, She Was Beaming. "We're Fine" She Said "All Three Of Us". Harry's Jaw Involuntarily Dropped.**

"**A…A…ALL TH..TH..THREE?" He Stuttered. "Harry! I'm Having Twins!" She Squealed Delightfully. **

**Harry Felt Like He Was Going To Faint On The Spot. He Couldn't Be A Father, Could He? What Did He Know About Fathering? He Never Even Had A Father!**

**He Opened His Mouth To Speak, But Nothing Came Out. **

**Hermione Cocked Her Head To One Side And Said "Harry? It'll Be Ok!"**

**All He Could Do Was Nod His Head. She Ran Into His Arms And Began To Kiss Him Again.**

"**Harry, It's Gonna Be Ok!" She Said Again. He Didn't Speak All The Way Back To The Castle.**

**As They Entered The Huge Oak Doors They Heard A Shrill Voice Scream,**

"_**HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER COME HERE AT ONCE!"**_

**The Looked Around. Harry Found It Hard To Imagine Professor McGonagall's Face Looking Any Angrier.**

**She Stormed Over To Them And Thrust A Letter Under Harry's Nose "Read!" She Hissed.**

**Harry Looked Down At The Letter And Read Aloud,**

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

**I Have Recently Seen One Of Your Students,**

**A Miss. Hermione Granger Of Gryffindor At Hogwarts.**

**She Came To Me Complaining Of A Stomach Ache.**

**I Examined Her Closely, Only To Realize There Had Been An Infusion Of The Genes B1 And P1.**

**You Know What That Means Minerva. Miss. Granger Has Become Pregnant With Twins.**

**We Were Able To Fish It Out Of Her That The Father Is None Other Than Mr. Harry Potter.**

**She Is Due In 11 Months. We Suggest She Take An Extended Leave Of Absence From Studying And**

**See Madame Pomfrey Regularly.**

**Yours,**

**Madame Sisteria Of The Hogsmeade Hospital Division.**

**Harry Looked Up From The Letter.**

"**Well?" McGonagall Hissed "Explain Yourselves!".**

"**Would You Buy It If I Said We'd Had Too Much Firewhiskey?" Harry Asked Innocently.**

"**So It Happened After The Dance?" McGonagall Asked.**

"**Yes" Hermione Said, Looking Down At Her Shoes. "Frankly, I Would Expect Better Of You Two!" McGonagall Said. "Miss Granger, You Are A Prefect! And Potter You Are Quidditch Captain!" She Said Through Clenched Teeth.**

"**Sorry Professor" Hermione Said.**

**McGonagall Scowled And Then Stormed Off Without Another Word.**

"**I Guess She Was Too Mad To Punish Us?" Harry Said, Relieved. **

"**Harry We Need To Talk" Hermione Said In A Serious Tone.**

"**I Know" He Said.**

"**This Is All My Fault, I Encouraged You, I Wanted The Sex But I Wasn't Prepared Like I Should Have Been."**

**She Shed A Tear That Harry Wiped Away With His Finger. **

"**Don't Put Yourself Through That 'Mione, Our Babies Are Blessings, Not Curses"**

**She Touched Noses With Him.**

"**I Love You Harry Potter" She Said, And The Leant In And Kissed Him, Soft And Sweet.**

**When They Broke The Kiss Harry Said, "I Love You Too Hermione Granger"**

"**I Wonder How You Got Pregnant So Fast Though?" He Said "We Just Had Sex Two Nights Ago!"**

"**Witches Get Pregnant Faster Than Muggles, I Don't Exactly Know Why" She Said.**

**He Looked Bewildered. "Hermione Granger? There Is Something _You_ Don't Know!" He Said.**

**She Giggled, "I Don't Know _Exactly_, I Have Suspicions" She Said.**

"**Oh Really" He Said Seductively.**

"**Yeah" She Said, Then Stood On Tiptoes And Kissed Him Softly.**

"**We'd Better Go To Breakfast" Harry Said.**

**They Ate Breakfast Then Went For A Walk On The Lawn. **

**It Seemed Ron Knew They Wanted Privacy, Because He Had Left Them Alone Since Yesterday.**

**He Had Been Seen Hanging Out With Seamus, Dean, And Neville. Hermione Had Forgiven Him, But He Still Seemed To Keep His Distance. He Would Never Talk To Harry When She Was Around.**

**Time Seemed To Speed Up Fast. It Was Already Early December, And Almost Time For Christmas Holidays.**

**When The Day Came For Students To Leave For The Holidays Harry Was Surprised, he And Hermione Were The Only Gryffindors Left. That Night, They Sat In Front Of The Fire Talking About The Babies.**

"**It's Going To Be Wonderful" Hermione Said.**

"**Yeah, It Is" Harry Replied Distantly.**

"**Hey? What's Wrong?" She Asked.**

"**I Don't Know, Just Considering Something" He Said.**

"**What?" She Asked Curiously.**

"**If I Decide To Go Ahead With It, You Won't Be Left Out, Don't Worry." He Said, Before Leaning Down And Whispering In Her Ear, "I Love You 'Mione".**


	7. Authors Note 1

**Chapter 7: Authors Note #1**

**Ok I'm Sorry That I Didn't Upload The Last Few Chapters Sooner, I've Been Very Busy In School (8th Grade)**

**And I'm Writing Another Story Too, "I Love You" Here Is A Prologue/Summary To Get A Feel For What It'll Be Like (It'll Be Good, And No Not All My Stories Are Going To Be Rated M Romances)**

**Rating: M- Language, Adult Content, And Violence **

**Summary:**

**A Year After Hogwarts, (Ron And Harry Are No Longer Friends) Harry And Hermione Live Together.**

**When Harry's Girlfriend Dumps Him And Ron (Hermione's Boyfriend) Abuses Hermione, They Cope With It Together, And Become Closer Than Ever. Eventually, Feelings Long Dormant, Are Realized. With The Looming Threat Of Voldemort, Harry Won't Go Into A Relationship With His Best Friend For Fear Of Losing Her. With The Final Battle Coming, Harry Makes Hermione A Promise, A Promise That He Will Fulfill If He Wins The Battle. Hermione Insists On Helping, But Harry Is Stubborn, "I Won't Lose You, Like I Lost Sirius" He Tells Her. As He Goes Into Battle She Worries Constantly. When Ron Rejoins The Trio Is There New Hope? Can They Take Voldemort Together? Can Someone Close, Resist The Temptation Of Limitless Power In The Dark Side? Will Harry Lose Another Close Friend To Death, Or Worse The Dark Side?**

**Anyway, I'm Sorry It Took So Long To Update. **

**And My Other Story Will be Up When I Finish five Chapters**

**(I'm Finished With 3) **

**It's In Harry/Hermione's POV's And It Switches Every Chapter**


	8. Merry Christmas

**Chapter 8: Merry Christmas**

"**I Love You Too" Hermione Breathed Into His Ear.**

**They Sat In Front Of The Fire Talking For Hours Before Slouching Up To Harry's Bed Together. A Silent Agreement Passed Between Them. They Were Going To Sleep Together While They Could, For The Holidays.**

**Harry Wrapped Himself Around Her Back And Snuggled Closer. Before Falling Asleep He Muttered Into Her Ear, "Night Baby". She Smiled And Said "Night".**

**The Next Morning They Decided That Since They Had The Common Room To Themselves, They Would Just Eat There. Hermione Told Harry What She Wanted, And He Went And Got Breakfast For Them. They Sat On Harry's Bed Talking, Laughing And Eating For A While.**

**Later That Day The Two Decided To Go See Hagrid, But A Sudden Blizzard Changed Their Minds.**

**They Decided To Stay In The Common Room For The Rest Of The Day. And They Did. They Had Much To Occupy Themselves, They made Love In The Bath Tub, Exploring Each Other Thoroughly.**

**Then They Had Sex On Harry's Bed, And Then Explored Each Other Further On The Common Room Couch And On Hermione's Bed. After The Latter They Collapsed, Exhausted On Hermione's Bed And Drifted Off To Sleep.**

**The Next Day Was Christmas Eve, And They Stayed In The Common Room For The Whole Day Again. They Ordered Their Food From The House Elves Instead Of Going To Get It. At Dinner Time They Ordered Some**

**Firewhiskey And Roast Pork. They Had A Romantic Candlelight Dinner. And At Exactly Midnight, Presents Appeared Under The Tree. "Merry Christmas 'Mione" Harry Said.**

"**Merry Christmas Harry" She Breathed Into His. He Pulled Her Close And Into A Long Soft Kiss.**

**When The Kiss Broke, Hermione Suggested That They Open Some Presents.**

**Harry Sorted The Presents And Shoved Hermione's Pile Towards Her.**

"**Let's See What You Got Me" She Said, Tearing Open Harry's Present. He Watched With Eagerness.**

"**I Hope She Likes It" He Thought. As She Opened It, She Found The Velvet Box. She Opened It, And Gasped.**

**Inside Was A Pure Gold Ring, With An Emerald Set Into The Center. At First, She Was Speechless. But When She Tried To Say Something, Harry Put A Finger To Her Lips. "Wait" He Said. She Nodded.**

"**Hermione, I Bought This Last Night. I Snuck Into Hogsmeade After You Were Asleep And Bought It, My Intentions Were…" He Stopped "What?" She Asked Eagerly.**

**He Opened His Mouth But Nothing Came Out. Finally He Found Courage**

"**Hermione Granger? Will You Marry Me?" He Blurted Out. For A Minute, She Looked Taken Aback, But Then She Threw Herself At Him. "YES!" She Squealed, Wrapping Her Arms Around His Neck.**

**She Pulled Back, "Of Course We'll Have To Wait Till We Graduate." She Said.**

**Harry Faked A Groan, Then Grinned "All Right" He Said.**

"**The Ring Is Beautiful Harry" She Said And Kissed Him. "Is There Anything I Can Do To Pay You Back?" She Asked. He Whispered Something Into Her Ear And She Grinned Wickedly.**

**Three Hours Later They Both Lay Naked, Sweaty, And Breathing Hard, In Harry's Bed.**

"**That Was Great 'Mione." Harry Panted. "I Love You" **

"**I Love You Too Harry" She Whispered Into His Ear.**

**Sometime Later Harry Whispered Into Hers "Merry Christmas 'Mione"**

**She Smiled, "Merry Christmas Harry" She Said Sleepily.**

**After A While, They Drifted Into A Peaceful Sleep.**

**(They Sleep So Much Because I Want To Pass Time)**

**The Next Morning, Harry Woke Up Alone In Bed. He Felt Strange, He Didn't Know What Was Wrong, And Then It Hit Him, He Was _Alone_. "Hermione?" He Yelled. "I'm Down Here!" He Heard Her Voice Coming From The Common Room. He Got Of Bed And Put Some Clothes On. He Went Downstairs. He Needn't Have Bothered Putting Clothes On, Hermione Hadn't. She Was Standing In Front Of The Fire, Naked. By Now, Her Pregnancy Was Starting To Show. Harry Walked Up Behind Her And Wrapped His Arms Around Her. **

"**What's Up?" He Asked. "They're Kicking" She Said Simply. **

**She Then Took His Hand And Placed It On Her Stomach. He Could Feel Tiny Thumps And Bumps. **

**He Smiled. He Had Two Healthy Children On The Way. He Had Gotten Over Any Anxiety About Being A Bad Father, Or What People Would Think When They Found Out. Because Eventually They Would Find Out.**

**They Had Agreed On Names Too, The Boy Would Be Named Mark, After Hermione's Father. And The Girl, Lily**

**For Harry's Mother.**

"**Well They're Strong" Harry Said. She Smiled.**

"**Why'd You Bother Putting Clothes On? No One Is Here But Us" She Said.**

"**I Know, I Just Don't Like Prancing Around In The Nude" He Said.**

**She Chuckled Lightly.**

"**Harry I Have A Question" She Said.**

"**Shoot" He Replied.**

"**Was Getting Married What You Were Considering The Other Day?" She Asked**

**He Nodded. "Actually I've Been Considering It For A While" He Said.**

**He Nuzzled Her Neck Gently And She Moaned. "That Feels Really Good" She Purred.**

**He Wrapped His Arms Around Her Middle, And She Turned Around To Face Him.**

"**Harry, Let's Go Back To Bed, It's Only 3:00 A.M." She Said.**

**He Nodded And They Walked Back Up And Curled Up On Harry's Bed.**

**Within Minutes, They Were Asleep.**

**(A/N: Ok That Was The Shortest Chapter So Far, I Have A Horrible Case Of Writers Block On Both Of My Current Stories. I Sat In Front Of This Computer For Two Hours Straight Today And Nothing Came To Mind, So I Forced Something Out, And Now My Head Really Hurts! I'm Sorry About All The Sleeping They Do, I Want To Pass Time Because I Want Them To Hurry Up And Graduate So I Can Go Into Their Adult Lives **

**(Maybe This Story, Maybe A Sequel Tell Me What You Want) I Don't Want To Just Skip A Year Just Yet So Bear With Me, And Also Keep In Mind That Having So Much Sex Makes A Person Tired. Thanks To All You Who Reviewed. As I've Said Before This Is My First Story And I'm Glad My Work Is Actually Read And I'm More Glad That It's Appreciated. I Want You All To Vote On This.**

**Finish Hogwarts In This Story And Adult Lives In A Sequel**

**OR**

**Cut Hogwarts Short In A Little Bit, And Do Their Adult Lives Here.**

**Please Think On That And Vote Carefully,**

**Anakin34567)**


	9. NEWT Preperations

**Chapter 9: N.E.W.T. Preparations**

"**HERMIONE!" Harry Screamed. He Shot Up In Bed, Panting And Drenched In Cold Sweat.**

**He Tried To Recall The Nightmare He Had Been Having, But It Was Slipping Away Like Water Through His Fingers. He Looked Over, Hermione Was Sleeping Like A Baby. The Only Thing He Remembered About His Dream Was That She Had Been Killed. He Shuddered At The Thought Of Losing Her. He Couldn't Bear It.**

**He Had Lost His Parents, He Had Lost Sirius, And He Had Almost Lost Her During The Summer. **

**He Didn't Think He Could Take Another Heavy Loss. He Lightly Stroked Her Cheek With His Fingers And She Mumbled Something In Her Sleep. He Smiled Before Getting Out Of Bed. He Placed The Covers Over Her And Then Slipped Into His House Shoes And Robe. He Then Went Into The Bathroom, And Turned On The Big, Walk In Shower. A Few Minutes Later The Water Was Cascading Down His Neck And Back. As He Stood There He Felt Like The Happiest Man Alive, He Had A Beautiful Fiancé, Two Strong And Healthy Children On The Way, And He Was Almost Finished With Hogwarts. After He Finished His Shower He Dressed And Walked Back Into His Dormitory. At Once, He Noticed Hermione Was No Longer In Bed. He Walked Into The Common Room, To Find Her Reading By The Fire. "Hey" He Said, Walking Over To Her. She Looked Up And Smiled.**

"**Hey" She Said Softly. When Harry Looked At Her, He Was Breathless. Her Naked Body Looked So Radiant In The Glow Of The Fire. He Sat Down Next To Her And Wrapped His Arm Around Her Waist.**

"**What're You Reading?" He Asked. **

"**Pride And Prejudice, I Can't Watch The Movie So I'll Read The Book." She Replied.**

**He Smiled, This Was The Typical Picture Of Hermione, Curled Up By The Fire With A Good Book.**

**He Stroked Her Cheek With The Back Of Two Of His Fingers.**

"**You're So Gorgeous" He Said.**

"**Only Because I'm So In Love" She Said, Smiling.**

"**No, It's Because I'm So In Love With You" He Said, And She Blushed Bright Red.**

**In Harry's Opinion, This Made Her Look Even More Beautiful.**

"**So Love Has Blinded You?" She Asked, With Mock Fury.**

**He Laughed, "That's Not Exactly What I Meant" He Said.**

"**But It's Probably True" She Said, Smiling.**

"**Yeah, It Probably Is" Harry Said, And She Giggled.**

**He Grabbed Her Lightly, And Laid Her Back On The Couch. She Discarded Her Book To Wrap Her Arms Around His Neck. As She Ripped Of His Shirt, He Discarded His Jeans And Boxers. **

**He Began To Plant Wet, Open Mouthed Kisses On Her Neck, And He Could Feel Her Moans Of Approval Vibrating Through Her Throat. He Moved Down Her Body And Began To Plant Kisses On Her Breasts And Stomach. She Moaned, Driving Harry Further. He Kissed, And Lightly Bit The Sensitive Skin Under Her Arm, And On Her Side. Her Breath Was Coming Faster Now And Her Sweat Was All Over Harry, Mixed With His Own. "Stop…. Teasing…. Just…. Get On With It" She Panted. He Grinned, "You… Got… It" He Rasped. **

**He Grazed His Fingers Over Her Wet Center And She Moaned Hard And Long.**

**He Lowered Himself Over Her, And She Gasped As He Entered Her, Slowly. Harry Grimaced, Her Fingernails Were Digging Into His Shoulders. However, He Was Getting Used To It. As He Went As Deep Inside Her As He Could Go, Her Eyes Widened. Harry Smiled Down At Her, And Lost Himself In Her Beautiful Chocolaty Brown Eyes. "Ready?" He Asked. She Nodded And He Began To Move.**

**Half An Hour Later, Harry Pulled Himself Out Of Her And Rolled Over To Lie Next To Her On The Big Couch.**

**He Could Tell She Was Exhausted. **

**After She Fell Asleep, He Checked His Watch. It Was 11:00 A.M.**

**He Rolled Off The Couch And Put His Clothes Back On. He Carried Hermione Up To His Bed, And Then Made His Way Back Downstairs. He Sat Down In One Of The Squashy Arm Chairs By The Fire, And Just Stared Into The Flames For A Very, Very Long Time.**

**Time Passed Quickly For Harry And Hermione. All Too Soon, The Christmas Holidays Were Over And Everyone Came Back To Hogwarts. The Day That Everyone Was Set To Come Back, Harry And Hermione Went To Hogsmeade Station To Greet Their Friends. Ron Stepped Off The Train First, And Ran Over To Harry.**

**Hermione's Friends Squealed With Delight, At Seeing Her Engagement Ring.**

"**She's Pregnant?" Ron looked Dumbstruck.**

"**Shh!" Harry Said "Um, That's Not S'posed To Be Out In The Open Yet."**

**Ron Grinned "Oh" He Said.**

**As Hermione And Her Giggling Friends Passed, Harry Waved To Her Lovingly.**

**She Waved back And Disappeared Into The Crowd. **

**Harry Told Ron Everything That Went On During The Holidays.**

**Ron Had To Stuff His Fist In His Mouth To Keep From Laughing.**

**When Harry Threatened To Stuff _His _Fist In Ron's Mouth, Ron Became Very Quiet Indeed.**

**Harry Wanted Hermione Back At His Side, He Had Gotten Used To Her Constant Presence, And Now He Felt Like He Was Suffocating Without Her Around. And It Hit Him With A Pang, Their Days Of Sleeping Together**

**Were Over. **

**A Week After The Return To Hogwarts, Classes Started Up Again.**

**They Were Worse Than Ever Because The Teachers Were Now Constantly Reminding Them That Their N.E.W.T.S Were Coming Up. Of Course, Hermione Helped Ron And Harry Study.**

**Harry had Finally Made Up His Mind About What He Wanted To Be When He Graduated, He Had Decided He Did Want To Become An Auror. However, To Be An Auror, Harry Had To Pass Potions.**

**The Other Courses He Needed To Pass, Charms, Defense Against The Dark Arts, And Transfiguration, Were In The Bag. Harry Had No Problem With Those, But Potions Was Another Story. Harry Had Scraped An "E" In His O.W.L.S, But He Would Need An "O" In N.E.W.T.S To Qualify For An Auror.**

**As The Trio Exited The Transfiguration Classroom On Tuesday, All Three Of Them Had Pounding Headaches. **

"**I Think I Might Still Have Fur On My Back" Ron Said. The Lesson Had Been About Human Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall Had Made Them Transfigure Themselves Into Cats And Then Back Into Humans.**

"**I Think I Did Well, But It Was Harder Than I Thought It Would Be" Harry Said.**

"**Oh! It's Care Of Magical Creatures Next! Good!" Hermione Piped Up.**

**Hermione Wanted To Work For The "Department For The Regulation And Control Of Magical Creatures".**

**Ron Had Also Decided To become An Auror, And Hermione Had Promised To Help Both Of Them With Their Potions. **

**As They Made Their Way To Hagrid's Hut, It Dawned On Harry That He Hadn't Seen Hagrid All Year, Except At Classes Before Christmas. They Reached Hagrid's Hut Before Any Of Their Classmates, To See Hagrid Putting Chains Around What Looked Like A Miniature Fluffy, Harry Ron And Hermione Remembered All Too Well The last Time They Had Come Into Contact With Fluffy The Three Headed Dog.**

"**Hagrid! You Can't Be Serious! That's What We're Learning About? They're Lethal!" Harry yelled As He Ran Towards Hagrid. "Dumbledore Says It's On 'Yer Course List Ter Learn About 'Em" Hagrid Said.**

"**And Why Haven't You Three Been Down Ter See Me?" He Asked.**

"**Well, Ron Was Gone For Christmas…." Hermione Trailed Off.**

"**And Me And Hermione Were, Uh…. Kind Of Busy" Harry Finished For Her.**

**Hagrid Looked At Them Carefully For A Minute.**

"**I Can See That Ya Were" He Said, Nodding At Hermione's Ring.**

**She Blushed And Muttered Something Under Her Breath.**

"**So.." Hagrid Began, But Harry Cut Him Off.**

"**Yes, Hagrid We're Getting Married, We'll Talk About It After Class."**

**Minutes Later, Their Classmates Began Pouring Down Onto The Grounds.**

**Some Headed For Herbology, Some Headed For Care Of Magical Creatures.**

**Harry Was happy That The Course Had Changed, They Now Had Care Of Magical Creatures With The Hufflepuffs Instead Of The Slytherins. The lesson Was Not As Bad As They Had Expected It To Be.**

**The Smaller Three Headed Dogs Were Actually Quite Tame. They Just Had To Feed, Water, And Play With Them. They Ate Small Chunks Of Meat, And Every Once In A While Someone Might Get Bitten, But It Didn't Hurt That Bad. The Playing Part Was No Big Deal Either, Because They Liked To Play With Each Other More Than The Students. While The Dogs Were Playing, Harry, Ron, And Hermione Talked To Hagrid.**

"**Always Knew It Was Going Ter Happen Some Day" He Said, Beaming At Harry And Hermione.**

"**When Did You Ask Her Harry?" Hagrid Asked.**

"**Midnight, Christmas Eve" Harry Replied.**

**Hermione Grabbed His Hand And Said, **

"**It's The Best Christmas Present Anyone's Ever Given Me" **

**Hagrid Laughed, "I Imagine So" He Said. **

"**I'm Plannin' Ter Ask Olympe' Ter Marry me At The End Of The Year"**

"**That's Great Hagrid!" Said Hermione, With A Big Smile On Her Face.**

"**Wonder What The Babies Will Look Like" Ron Muttered, Where Hagrid Couldn't Hear Him.**

"**Ron!" Hermione Hissed.**

**When Class Ended, The Three Made Their Way Back Up To The Castle For Potions.**

**(Ok That's The End Of A Very Eventful Chapter 9, I Would Really Like To Hear Any Idea's You Guys Have.**

**And If You Can Answer This Question Right You're Name Will Come Up In The Next Chapter (Give Me Your Name, Or A Fictional Name, Year, And House You Want)**

**Ok: The Question Is,**

**What Are The O.W.L. Grade Levels (Including The One Fred And George Made Up)**

**Answer That And You Will Come Up In The Next Chapter, And If Not The Next One A Later One.**

**I Plan To Have At Least 16 Chapters, The Next Chapter, or The One After Are The Last Chapters At Hogwarts I've Decided To Go On To Their Adult Lives In This.)**


	10. Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw

**Chapter 10: Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw**

**The Rest Of The year Passed Very Quickly, Yet Uneventfully. Hermione Had Helped Harry And Ron To Excel In Potions, Much To Snape's Disliking. When The Time For N.E.W.T.S Came, They All Got Top Grades.**

**Harry And Hermione Went Into The Astronomy Tower And "Celebrated" For Several Hours, While Ron Went Off Somewhere With Luna.**

"**Harry" Hermione Breathed Into His Ear.**

"**Mmm?" He Asked Sleepily.**

"**I'm Really Proud Of You" She Said.**

**He Turned Around In The Bed He Had Conjured, To Face Her.**

"**Thanks, Babe, That Means A Lot To Me" He Said.**

**She Smiled, And Kissed Him.**

**An Hour Later, Harry Looked Down At Her Sleeping Form And Smiled.**

**He Had Had A Great Day, He Had Gotten An "O" In All His Required Classes, Even Potions.**

**Then He And Hermione Had Run Up To The Astronomy Tower, Where Harry Conjured A Super-Soft Bed, And They Had Made Love For Hours.**

**Now She Was Asleep, And She Looked So Happy. **

**Harry Was Really Happy Himself. N.E.W.T.S Were Over, And In Two Months Hogwarts Would Be Over.**

**And In Two Months, Harry Could Finally Be Married To Hermione.**

**She Muttered Something In Her Sleep, And Rolled Over.**

**Harry Got Up And Put His Clothes Back On Before Walking Back Over To The Bed And Wrapping The Sheet Around Hermione. He Picked Up The Marauders Map And Made Sure No-One Was Around.**

**The Coast Was Clear, So He Picked Hermione Up, Swung The Invisibility Cloak Over Them, Vanished The Bed With The Wave Of His Wand, And Made His Way Back To Gryffindor Tower.**

**Upon Seeing The Common Room, Harry Could Tell There Had Been A Party, But It Was Long Since Over.**

**No One But Ron Was Awake, He Was Reading A Quidditch Book On The Couch.**

**Harry Threw Off The Invisibility Cloak. "AYE! You Scared Me Mate!" Ron Yelped.**

"**Move Your Lazy Ass So I Can Put Her Down." Harry Said.**

**Ron Hopped Up And Moved To One Of The Squashy Arm Chairs.**

"**Looks Like You Two Had Fun, You Were Up There For Four Hours" He Said.**

**Harry Laid Hermione Down On The Couch, Put Her Clothes Over The Arm Rest, And Sat Down Next To Ron.**

"**Yeah, We Had One Hell Of A Celebration" Harry Said With A Grin.**

**He Pointed His Wand At Hermione, Muttered Something, And Her Clothes Materialized Onto Her Naked Body.**

"**How Is She?" Ron Asked. "She's Great" Harry Said With A Fire In His Eyes. **

"**I Wanna Do It With Luna, But She's Not Ready Yet" Ron Said.**

"**Well Hermione And I Were Half-Drunk When We First Did It, I Guess All That Liquor Made Us Bold" Harry Said.**

**Ron Snorted, "You Liked It Though" He Said.**

"**Hell Yeah, I Tried To During The Summer But She Wasn't Ready" Harry Said.**

"**You Know, She's Changed A Lot" Ron Said.**

"**Yeah, Physically And Mentally" Harry Said, Remembering Her Perfect Body.**

**He And Ron Chatted For A While Longer Before Ron Went Off To Bed.**

**Harry Sat And Thought For A While, And Then With A Jolt He Remembered That He, Being Quidditch Captain, Had To Work On The Strategy For Tomorrows Game Against Ravenclaw. If They Won That match The Cup Would Be Theirs. But he had No Strategy!**

**So He Spent The Rest Of The Night Devising A Plan, And He Fell Asleep In The Squashy Arm Chair At About Five In The Morning. **

**When He Woke Up, He Felt A Weight On His Lower Body.**

**He Opened His Eyes, Hermione Was Sitting On His Lap, Chatting With Ginny.**

**He Pinched Her Behind Playfully, Making Her Squeal.**

"**Harry!" She Shrieked. She Spun Around And He Wrapped His Arms Around Her.**

"**Good Morning To You Too" He Said, Before Pulling Her Into A Very Deep And Contenting Kiss.**

**When They broke He Asked, "What's The Time Love?"**

"**About Ten" She Said, Looking At Her Watch.**

"**SHIT!" Harry Yelled, And Forgetting About Hermione He Stood Up, Knocking Her To The Ground.**

**He Quickly Helped Her Up, Apologized, And ran Out The Portrait Hole As fast As He Could.**

**All The Way Down The Stairs, He Silently Cussed Himself Stupid.**

"**Damn It, You Fucking Bastard! How The Hell Could You Sleep So God Damn Late! The Fucking Teams Probably Gonna Lose The Damn Game! All Because Of Your Lazy Ass Slept Till Freaking Ten In The Bloody morning!"**

**When He Reached The Great hall He Yelled**

"**OY! TEAM! GAME!"**

**The Team Jumped Up In Unison.**

**The Team Had Changed So Much Over The Years.**

**Harry Was Seeker And Captain.**

**Ron Was The Keeper.**

**Ginny Was A Chaser, She Had Followed Harry Down The Stairs**

**Lavender And Parvati Were The Other Two Chasers**

**And The Creevy Brothers Were The Beaters.**

**The Team Followed Harry, As He Sprinted Down To The Pitch, Where The School And Ravenclaw Team Were Already Waiting For Them.**

**The Quickly Changed Into Their Quidditch Robes And Got Out Their Brooms.**

**Harry Told Them The Plan As Fast As He Could, And Then They Sprinted Out Of The Locker Room, To A Wall Of Applause. The Team Walked To The Middle Of The Pitch, And Madame Hooch Told The Captains To Shake Hands. As Harry Shook Cho's Hand He Said, "Hi" She Returned The Greeting And Madame Hooch Instructed Them To Take Off. As They Did, Ron Let Out A Whoop Of Joy, Harry Had Bought Him A Nimbus 2002 For His Birthday, And This Was The First Time He Had Used It. Soon Madame Hooch Let The Balls Go, And The Team Was Off. Harry Shot Off, Looking For The Snitch. As He Dodged A Bludger, He Thought He Saw It, But It Was Just The Sun Glinting Off Of Hermione's Ring. He Heard The Crowd Roar, And Guessed Gryffindor Had Scored.**

**Judging By The Swearwords The Ravenclaw Chasers Were Shouting, Harry's Team Was Following His Strategy Perfectly.**

**Soon The Score Was Tied At 70 Points Per Team, And Harry Still Hadn't Seen The Snitch.**

**Cho Was Following Him Too Closely So He Decided To Do A Wronski Feint. **

**He Dived, Pretending He'd Seen The Snitch, And Cho Followed.**

**Just Before Crashing Into The Ground, Harry Pulled Up Spectacularly. **

**Cho Wasn't So Lucky, She Crashed Into The Ground.**

**And By The Looks Of It, Her Broom Was Ruined.**

**He Only Had About Ten Minutes To Search For The Snitch, Uninterrupted.**

**Cho Would Need To Be Checked By Madame Pomfrey, And Then Dash Into The Locker Rooms To Get Another Broom. But Ten Minutes Was All Harry Needed. There It Was!**

**Harry Shot Off So Fast, He Felt Dizzy.**

**He Heard Another Goal Sound, And The Snitch Was Within His Grasp.**

**And Right Before He Could Grab It, A Bludger Came Out Of No-Where And Smashed Into His Arm.**

**He Heard Hermione Squeal, But he Had To keep Concentration.**

**His Left Arm Was Broken, He Let Go Of His Broom And Reached Out With His Right Hand.**

**Within Seconds He Closed His Fingers Over The Snitch.**

**He Flew Down And Toppled Off His Broom.**

**Many People Were Rushing To Him But Hermione And Ron Were In The Lead.**

**Ron Started Congratulating Him, While Hermione Was Fussing Over His Arm**

**She Pulled Out Her Wand And Muttered Something, And His Arm Felt Better.**

"**Thanks" He Said.**

**She Kissed Him In Response**

"**You Scared The Bloody Hell Out Of Me, You Know That?" She Said.**

**This Time He Kissed Her.**

"**Sorry, Next Time I'll Just Politely Ask The Bludgers To Stay Away From Me" He Said.**

**She Slapped Him Playfully, And Helped Him To His Feet.**

**Harry Led The Team To The Teacher's Stands And Dumbledore Presented Them With**

**The Quidditch Cup. Harry Passed It To Ron Who Passed It Down The Line.**

**And After The Victory Ceremony, He Walked, Arm In Arm With Hermione Back To The Castle, Waving To The Cheering Fans. **

"**I Could Get Used To This" He Whispered In Her Ear, **

"**Money, Silver Cups, Screaming Fans, And Beautiful Women On My Arm"**

**She Slapped Him, "Fine, Except That Last One" She Said.**

"**Hey Pretty Baby, I Was Talkin 'Bout You" Harry Said Defensively. **

"**Well That's Fine" She Kissed Him, And Got Scowls From Female Onlookers.**

"**Looks Like They're A Bit Jealous Baby" Harry Said.**

**She Smiled At Them All Sarcastically And Said "He's Mine Girls"**

**She Showed Off Her Ring, "See?" She Said.**

**The Girls Scowled More And Hermione Smiled.**

**When The Team Reached The Castle, Harry Threw Open The Big Oak Doors And Walked In.**

**Upon Entrance, Harry Was Met By What Felt Like A Tornado Of Noise.**

**He Waved Everyone Off, He Just Wanted To Be Alone With Hermione.**

**He Whispered Something In Her Ear And She Nodded, "Good Plan" She Said.**

**The Team Marched Triumphantly Back Up To Gryffindor Tower, Where Harry Ran Up To His Dormitory And Snatched The Invisibility Cloak From The End Of His Bed.**

**He Put It On And Crept Back Down The Stairs.**

**He Threw The Cloak Over Hermione And They Proceeded Out Of The Portrait Hole.**

**Harry And Hermione Snuck Into Hogsmeade And Had An Eventful Afternoon. They Stumbled Back Into The Portrait Hole At About Midnight, Both Slightly Drunk.**

**They Kissed, Separated, And Went To Sleep.**

**Two Months Later, Hogwarts Was Finally Over.**

**Gryffindor Won The House Cup For The 7th Year Running, And They Departed The Next Morning.**

**After Reaching Kings Cross Station, Ron Went Left With His Mother.**

**Harry And Hermione Decided Immediately To Go To Hermione's Parents House.**

**Hermione Told Them About The Engagement, And The Pregnancy.**

"**YOU WHAT?" Hermione's Mom Screamed, "HOW COULD YOU! WE RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS!"**

**Hermione Mumbled Something About Being Too Drunk To Tell What Had Happened.**

"**WE DON'T GIVE A BLOODY DAMN IF YOU WERE DRUNK! YOU HAD PREMATURE SEX!" Her Father Roared.**

**They Fought For 25 More Minutes Until Both Weomen Were Sobbing, And Both men Were Seething.**

**Harry Grabbed A Phone Book On The Way Out Of The House.**

**He Led Hermione To The Car, And Then Got In The Driver Seat.**

**He Looked Through The Phone Book For Any Apartments For Rent, And Found One That Sounded Right.**

**When They Got To The Building, Harry Left Hermione In The Car And Ran In.**

**The Land Lord Gave Him A Quick Tour, He Knew Hermione Would Love It.**

**It Had 3 Bedrooms, A Big Kitchen With An Island, It Was Already Furnished And Stocked.**

**And It Had A Bathroom In Every Room.**


	11. Twins

**Chapter 11: Twins **

**Harry Signed The Papers To Rent The Apartment, And Then Ran Out To Get Hermione.**

**He Helped Her Up The Stairs To The Flat And Then Went Down To Get Their Belongings.**

**Hermione Who Was Still Crying, Flopped Down On The Couch And Sobbed Into The Armrest.**

**And Harry Immediatley Took Out A Jar Of Floo Powder.**

**He Walked In To The Fireplace And Threw Some Down, "THE BURROW" He Yelled.**

**Harry Fell Out Of The Fireplace Minutes Later In To A Kitchen Of Surprised Weasley's.**

"**Oy! What's Up Mate?" Asked Ron.**

**Harry Stood Up And Brushed Himself Off.**

"**Nothing I Just Wanted To Tell You Guys, Me And Hermione Found An Apartment" He Said.**

"**Already?" Ron Said, And Harry Spent The Next Hour Telling Them How They Could Reach Him And Hermione.**

**When He Got Back To His Flat, He That Saw Hermione Had Unpacked Both Of Their Things, And Was Lying On Their Bed. He Went In The Bedroom And Sat Down Beside Her.**

"**Hey, Are You Okay?" He Asked. She gave Him A Watery Smile And Nodded.**

**He Reached Out And She Leaned Into His Arms.**

"**I Love You" She Mumbled Into His Shirt.**

"**Love You Too" Harry Said, While Softly Stroking Her Hair.**

**They Sat Like That For A While Before Hermione Said Something,**

"**The Flat Came With A DVD Player, Why Don't You Go Get A Movie?" She Said.**

"**What Do You Wanna See?" Harry Asked.**

**She Retreated Into Deep Thought For A Minute Before Saying, **

"**Troy, Pirates Of The Caribbean, And All 3 Lord Of The Rings Movies"**

**Harry Laughed, So, She Still had A Big Crush On Orlando Bloom.**

"**All Right" He Said Reluctantly.**

**Harry Bought Her The Movies, And They Spent The Rest Of The Night Watching Them.**

**When The Last Movie Was Finished, Harry Looked Down.**

**Hermione Was Stretched Out Across The Couch With Her Head In Harry's Lap, Asleep.**

**He Picked Her Up Effortlessly And Carried Her To Bed, Before Passing Out Beside Her.**

**When He Woke Up The next Morning He Could Hear Hermione's Voice Coming From The Kitchen.**

"**WHO YOU TALKIN' TO BABY?" He Yelled.**

"**Hold On" He Heard Her Say, "MY MUM!" She Yelled.**

**Harry Hoisted Himself Out Of Bed, And Pulled On His Robe.**

**He Showered, Dressed, And Walked Into The Kitchen.**

**Hermione Was Sitting At The Island In The Kitchen.**

"**What's Up?" Harry Asked Her.**

"**I Called Mum And We Apologized For The Blow Up" She Replied.**

**Harry Opened The Pre-Stocked Fridge, And Pulled Out A Jug Of Milk.**

**He Opened The Cabinet And Pulled Out A Bowl, And A Box Of Cereal.**

**He Poured Himself Some And Sat Across From Hermione.**

"**And?" He Asked.**

"**She Apologized For Blowing Up At Me, And We Agreed To Meet For Lunch Later, She Wants To Go Shopping For My Wedding Gown." She Said.**

"**Speaking Of Which, We Need To Start Planning This Wedding" Harry Said.**

**Harry And Hermione Spent The Next 4 Months Planning Everything.**

**Harry Had Started And Finished Working On The Twin's Room, And Hermione had Got A Job At The Department For The Regulation And Control Of Magical Creatures.**

**And Then Finally The Time Came,**

**It Was Half Past 7 In he Evening, And Hermione Was Getting Ready To Go Out To Dinner.**

"**Hurry Up 'Mione!" Harry Yelled, Banging On Her Door.**

**She Opened The Door, "Harry? You Know Those Pangs Of Hunger I've Been Having?" She Asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm having Them Too, Let's Go Eat!" Harry Replied.**

"**Well, Mine Are Coming 10 Minutes Apart" She Said.**

"**Mine Too, Let's Go!" He Said.**

"**HARRY! They're Not Pangs Of Hunger! I'm Going Into Labor!" She Whined.**

"**Then What Am I Going' Into?" Harry Asked.**

"**I Dunno! Sympathy Pains!" She Said.**

"**Oh" Was All Harry Could Say.**

"**I'll Get The Things You Start The Car" Hermione Said.**

**Harry Grabbed The Keys And Bolted Out The Door.**

**He Jumped In And Started The Car, He Pulled Around To The Door, And Went Back In For Hermione**

**She Came Rushing Out, Bag In Hand.**

"**Hurry, My Contractions Are 7 Minutes Apart" She Said.**

**By The Time They Reached The Hospital, Hermione Was Squealing And Breathing Very hard.**

**Harry Helped Her In, And ran To the Reception Desk.**

"**Harry Potter And Hermione Granger, My Fiancé Is About To Have Her Twins, Our Doctor Is **

**Dr. Marchbanks" He Told The Receptionist, Pointing At Hermione.**

**The Receptionist Picked Up The Phone, And Dialed The Number.**

**A Few Minutes Later Hermione Was Being Rushed Upstairs.**

**Harry Waited For A Few Minutes Outside her Room, before An Orderly Came Out.**

"**Your Fiancé Needs You" She Said.**

**Harry Stood Up And Followed Her In.**

**Hermione Was Laying On The bed, Panting Hard.**

**He Sat Down In The Chair Beside Her Bed And Grabbed Her Hand.**

"**I'm Here 'Mione" He Said. And She Squeezed His hand.**

"**In A Few Minutes We're Gonna Be Parents" She Said.**

"**I Know Honey, Just Relax" He Said.**

**Hermione Did The Exact Opposite.**

**A Few Minutes Later After Her Last Contraction, She Screamed Louder Than Harry Had Ever Heard Her.**

**She Was Also Squeezing Harry's Hand So Tightly, He Thought He Would Lose All Circulation.**

**After A Second, He Heard The Wail Of A Child, His Child, His Son.**

"**It's A Boy" The Orderly Said, "Name?"**

"**Mark" Hermione Gasped.**

**After A Few More Screams From Hermione, He heard The Cries Again**

"**Lily" Harry Said, As The Orderly Held Her Up.**

**Hermione Finally Let Go Of His Hand, And He Rubbed It With His Other.**

**She Smiled, "Sorry" She Said.**

**He Planted A Kiss On Her Forehead, "It's Ok" He Said.**

**Ok Sorry That Chapter Was Short, The Next One Will Be The Wedding. **

**No I'm Not Going To Stop After The Wedding (Have You Read: The Day I Woke Up In My Best Friends Bed? That Really Pissed Me Off When She Stopped After The Wedding, She Said She Would Do Major Updates Over Her Holidays And That Was Like 5 Months Ago)**

**And I'm Sorry I Haven't been Responding To Reviews, Since I Haven't Got That many I'll Just Respond To Them All Now.**

**Firearieyofusa On Ch.10: Harry Inherited A Fortune From His Parents, And Changed It Into Pounds At Gringotts.**

**Sorry That I Forgot To Mention That!**

**Firearieyofusa On Ch.9: Oh Sorry, Should Have Looked It Up!**

**Firearieyofusa On Ch.8: Ok I Did That, You Sure Like To Review My Story A lot Don't You! (Thanks For Saying The names Are Adorable)**

**Firearieyofusa On Ch.6: Yep, You Must Really Like My Story You're Reviewing Every Chapter!**

**Firearieyofusa On Ch.5: Nope McGonagall Was Too Mad Too Punish Them.**

**Firearieyofusa On Ch.4: Ok I Wouldn't Say The Sex Scene Was _That Good_.**

**Firearieyofusa On Ch.3: No Ron Wasn't Drunk, Just Damned Crazy. And My Story Isn't That Good! Is It?**

**Sessy's Girl On Ch.10: Thanks! I Will Update Soon I Go 2 Chapters At A Time And I'll Try Once A Week! I Just Finished Chapter 11: Twins, And Now I'm Working On Chapter 12: The Wedding.**

**Writersrus05 On Ch.10: Oh I Was Going To Do That After The Wedding.**

**RhiaJade On Ch.10: Your OWL Grade Levels Were Correct, EXCEPT Basic.**

**I'll Put You In Anyway, Give Me A Name And Age And Gender To use And I'll Put You In.**

**StarAngel613 On Ch.10: Sorry, I Just Love Star Wars So Much And It Popped Into My Head So I Wrote It Down. I Did It Again In This Chapter, If Anyone Can Guess What It Was And What Show It Was From I'll Invite You To Harry & Hermy's Wedding.**

**There Were Like 5 More Reviews But The Were All About My Bad Typing Habit So I Didn't Reply**

**I'M SORRY ABOUT IT! **

**And No That's Not Why It takes So Long To Update, Actually I Type Faster With This Habit.**

**I'll Reveal Why I Do It Later!**

**P.S.: I've Decided To make A Sequel, because The End Of This Story Has A Very Unexpected Ending.**

**The Title Gives It Away So I Won't Tell,**

**I Started It As A Different Story, But I'm Just Going To Make It A Sequel To This One.**

**I'm behind On "I Love You" Because I Can't Figure Out What To Write, So Right Now I'm Putting Everything Into This Story, I'm On Summer vacation So I Have A Lot Of Time To Write.**


	12. The Wedding

**Chapter 12: The Wedding**

**(This Chapter Will Be Extremely Long, Includes Honeymoon)**

**3 Months Later, Harry Walked Out Of Radio Shack.**

**He Had Just Bought Himself And Hermione Each A Cell Phone.**

**He Apparated Home, And Immediatley Heard Lily's Screams Echoing Through The House. **

**He Smiled, His Daughter Had Very Healthy Lungs.**

**Hermione Rushed In, "Good Your Home" She Said Breathlessly, **

"**Can You Take Care Of Lily? I'm Trying To Give Mark A Bath"**

**As She Was About To Rush Off, Harry Caught Her Around The Waist And Pulled Her Close.**

**He Wiped A Stray Tress Of hair Out Of Her Lovely Face.**

"**You're Overworking Yourself, I Promise You That Our Honeymoon Will Be Pure Relaxation" He Said, Before Swooping Down And Pulling Her Into One Of His Mind Melting Kisses.**

"**Here I Bought You A Present" He Said, Pulling Out The Cell Phone.**

"**Great! Now We Can Talk Anytime!" She Squealed. "Now I've Really Got To Go Give Mark A Bath" She Said.**

**She Ran Into The Bathroom, And Went Into The Lily's Room.**

"**Shh…. It's Ok Daddy's Here" He Cooed, Picking Up His Baby Girl, "It's Ok Daddy's Got You" **

**She Stopped Wailing, And Rubbed Harry's Nose, Making Him Laugh.**

**She Looked Exactly Like Hermione, Except Her Hair Was Wild And Messy. **

**Both Children Had Inherited That From Their Father. Matt Looked Just Like Harry, Every Detail Except He Had Hermione's Nose. **

**He Wiped Her Tear Streaked face With His Shirt Sleeve And Said, "You Really Missed Me That Much Huh?"**

**She Giggled, And Harry Smiled. **

**Harry Looked Into her Eyes, And A Sad fact Encased His Mind.**

"**If Voldemort Ever Finds Out About You, I'll Go Through Hell And Back To Protect You" He Whispered While Lily Played With His Glasses.**

"**I Know You Will Harry, You'll Protect Us All" Hermione's Voice Floated In From The Doorway, He Turned Around And She Slid Into His Arms.**

"**I Will, I Swear, Nothing Will Happen To You Or Our Children" He Whispered, Stroking Her Cheek With His Thumb.**

"**I Won't Let My Nightmares Come True Hermione" He Said.**

"**What Nightmares Are Those?" She Asked Quietly.**

"**Of You Three Dying, Being Tortured" He Said, His Blood Boiling Even Thinking Of Voldemort.**

"**If He Touches You, I'll Kill Him" Harry Said, Angrily.**

"**We'll Cross That Bridge When We Come To It" She Said Seductively, "Now Put The baby Down And Follow Me" She Said.**

**Harry Set Lily Down, And She Curled Up With Her Stuffed Owl, And Fell Asleep In Seconds. **

**He Followed Hermione Down The hall To Their Room, He Stopped At The Door, And She Grabbed Him By His Tie And Pulled Him In.**

**The Door Shut And Locked With Two Small Clicks.**

**AN HOUR LATER**

"**MOMMY!" Mark Screamed.**

**A Minute Later Hermione Opened The Bedroom Door And Walked Out, Closely Followed By Harry.**

**The Two Were Both Straightening Their Clothes And Hair.**

**They Walked Into The Living Room, Where Mark Was Watching _The Sword In The Stone_**

"**Mommy, Dat Guy Wooks Wike Unca Dumbee" He Said.**

**Harry groaned, Mark had Called Them Away From Their Fantastic Evening For That?**

**Hermione Giggled At The Look On Harry's Face, **

"**Yes He Does Mark, But I Don't Think Daddy Agrees" She Said, Stifling Laughter.**

"**Dada, He Wooks Wike Dumbee! Wook! Wook!" He Said, Jabbing A Finger At Merlin Repeatedly. **

"**Yeah, he Does Mark" Harry Said, "You Know You Woke Me And Mommy Up"**

"**Oh, I Dowwy (Sorry)" He Said, hanging His Head In Disgrace.**

**Harry Couldn't Help But Smile,**

**His Raven haired Little Boy Was So Cute Like That.**

**He Knew Exactly How To Get Out of Trouble, He Was A Conniving, Sneaky Con Artist.**

"**Oh, It's Ok" Hermione Said, Wrapping Her Arms Around her Son's Head And Holding Him To Her Chest.**

**Harry Smirked, Mark Knew How To Make his Mother baby Him.**

"**Harry? Will You Watch The Rest Of The Movie With Him, Then We Can Go Play."**

**He Was About To Refuse, But She batted Her Eyelashes And Put On An Innocent Smile, It Didn't Help That Mark's Eyes Were Staring Up At Him, Wide And Cute.**

"**No Fair!" Harry Whined "You Ganged Up On Me!"**

**Harry Plopped Down On The Couch, And Mark Crawled Over And Sat On His Lap.**

**Hermione Went Off Somewhere And Left Them Alone.**

**Harry Dozed Off To Sleep, And Woke To Hermione Shaking Him Lightly.**

**His Head Snapped Up And He Looked Down, Mark Was Asleep.**

**He Smiled, "I'll Take Him To Bed And Then We'll Have Some Fun. K?" He Said.**

**She Nodded.**

**He Stood Up With Mark In His Arms, And Walked Down The Short Hallway To His Room.**

**He Lay Mark Down On His Bed, And Covered Him Up.**

**He Kissed Mark's Head Gently, And Said "Sweet Dreams Son"**

**He Turned Mark's Light Out And Walked Into The Living Room.**

**Hermione Appeared From The Kitchen, Holding Two Plates Of Spaghetti, And A Bottle Of Champaign.**

**She Set Them Down On The Table In Front Of Harry, Raised Her Wand, And Said, "Accio Candles".**

**Two White Candles Flew Into Her Outstretched Hand. She Set Them Down And Pointed Her Wand At Each Of Them In Turn, Each Time Muttering, "Incendio".**

**She Sat Back On The Couch, And Motioned For Harry To Join Her.**

**He Raised His Wand "Accio, Glasses" He Shouted, And Two Wine Glasses Zoomed To Him.**

**He Poured Some Champaign, And Handed Hermione A Glass. She Took A Sip Of It And Set It On The Table.**

**Harry Sat Down Beside Her, And A Wonderful Dinner Ensued.**

**They Talked, Laughed, Ate, Flirted, Everything You Could Imagine.**

**Harry Noticed Hermione Had Some Spaghetti Sauce On The Corner Of Her Mouth, He Was About To Tell Her But Got A Better Idea. Just To See How She Would React, He Leaned In And Licked It Off Gently, Bringing A Light Moan From Hermione. Harry Smiled, "You Had Spaghetti Sauce On Your Mouth" He Said Innocently.**

**She Couldn't Take It Anymore, She Yanked Him Up By The Tie, And Practically Dragged Him Into The Bedroom, Where She Gave Him A Very Good Time Until Well After Midnight.**

**When They Staggered Out At About 4:00 A.M, They Were Both Slightly Intoxicated By The Other, And Very, Very Thirsty. Hermione Went Into The Kitchen, But Harry noticed The TV Was On. He Walked Into The Living Room. The Dinner Things Were Still Splayed All Over The Table, And Lily Was Asleep On The Couch, With Her Owl, Snowy Clutched Tightly To her Chest. "Hermione Come Here" Harry Said, Poking His Head Into The Kitchen.**

**She Walked Into The Living Room And Smiled At Her Beautiful Daughter, "Awwww" She Said.**

**Harry Picked Her Up Gently, And Carried Her Back To Bed, Before Coming Out To Watch TV With Hermione.**

"**She In Bed?" Hermione Asked As Harry Plunked Down On The Couch next To Her.**

"**Yeah" he Replied, She Snuggled Up To Him And he Wrapped An Arm Around Her.**

"**What Do You Want To Watch?" He Asked.**

**She Thought For A Minute, "Troy" She Said.**

**Harry Sighed, Stood Up, And Popped The DVD Into The Player.**

**He Sat Back Down, Got Back Into His Previous Position, And Hit Play.**

**When The Movie Got To The Nudity Scenes, Harry Buried His Head In Hermione's Hair And Closed His Eyes.**

"**Tell Me When It's Over 'Mione" He Said. She Grinned, "How Sweet" She Thought.**

**By The Time The Movie Was Over, Harry Was Asleep. His head Still Buried In Hermione's Hair.**

**Therefore, She Had No Other Choice But To Lean Back Against Him And Doze Off In His Arms.**

**A WEEK LATER:**

"**HERMIONE WAKE UP! IT'S THE DAY! IT'S THE DAY! IT'S THE DAY!" Harry Was Screaming To His Sleeping Love. It Was Their Wedding Day.**

**Hermione Moaned In Her Sleep, "Wha..? What The Hell Harry It's Saturday No Work Today" She Said.**

**He Laughed, "No Work, Just OUR WEDDING" He Said That Last Part Loudly.**

**She Shot Up, "Harry It's Our Wedding Day!" She Said, As If SHE Had Just Remembered.**

"**I Know Love, That's What I've Been Trying To Tell You!" He Said.**

"**Oh" She Said Sheepishly.**

"**I'm Going To Forget What I'm S'posed To Say!" Harry Said, Wringing His Hands.**

"**Honestly Harry! No, You're Not! Just Think Happy Thoughts And It'll Be All Right!" Ron Said.**

"**Like What Ron?" Harry Said, Glaring At Him.**

"**LIKE WHAT YOU'RE GONNA BE DOING TONIGHT! NOW GO ON!" Ron Said, Shoving Harry Out The Door.**

**They were Having Their Wedding On The Hogwarts Grounds, Harry Walked Onto The Stage/Alter They Had Set Up. He Waited There For A Minute With Ron, His Best Man Behind Him.**

**After A Second, The Music Began To Play, And The Doors To The Castle Swung Open.**

**Ginny Walked Out, Followed By Luna And Lavender, Hermione's Bridesmaids.**

**After Them, Hermione Finally Walked Out Of The Castle.**

**And Harry Was Speechless, She Looked So Beautiful.**

**She Wasn't Wearing A Big Frilly Wedding Gown With A Vail, But A Long Midnight Blue, Silky Dress That Looked Absolutely Ravishing.**

**Harry Watched her Walk Down The Isle, And He Felt His Mouth begin To Water.**

**As She Stepped Up And Joined His Side, She Flashed Him A Seductive Smile, And He Felt That He Was About To Lose Control.**

**He Reached For Her Hand, And Grabbed It Tenderly.**

"**We Thank You All For Joining Us Here Today…." Dumbledore Started The Ceremony, And All Through The Procession, Harry held Her Hand.**

"**Harry Potter? Do You Take This Woman To Be Your Lawfully Wedded Wife, Through Sickness And In Health, Through Richness And In Poverty, Through The Good Times And The Bad?" Dumbledore Asked.**

**Harry Turned To Ron Who Gave Him The Ring, "I Do" He Said, Putting It On Hermione's Finger.**

"**Hermione Granger? Do You Take This Man To Be Your Lawfully Wedded Husband, Through Sickness And In Health, Through Richness And In Poverty, Through The Good Times And The Bad?" Dumbledore Asked.**

**Hermione Turned To Ginny Who Gave Her The Ring, "I Do" She Whispered, Putting It On Harry's Finger.**

"**Does Anyone Object To These Two People Joining Together In The Holy Act Of Matrimony?" Dumbledore Asked, Looking Around The Room. No One Said A Thing.**

"**Then, I Now Pronounce You Husband And Wife, You may Now Kiss The Bride" He Said.**

"**Finally" Harry Muttered, Before Pulling Hermione Into A Very Deep Kiss.**

**As They Kissed, Hagrid Wailed In The Background, And Many, Many Cameras Went Off.**

"**See, I Told Them All, But No-One Listened" They Broke The Kiss At The Sound Of A Very Hated Voice.**

"**Who Invited Rita Skeeter?" Harry Muttered To Hermione, As The Walked Down The Isle.**

"**Not Me" She Muttered Back.**

"**This'll Make The Front Page, Bozo" They Heard Rita Skeeter Say As She Rushed Past.**

**As They Made Their Way To The Reception In The Great Hall, They Were Swarmed With Congratulations.**

**When They Got To The Great Hall, They Were Surprised To Find It Empty, Except For One LONG Table Stretched The Whole Way Through The Room.**

**Harry And Hermione Led The Way To The Table Followed By Ron And Luna.**

**As They Were Eating Ron Stood Up,**

"**"Excuse Me? May I Have Your Attention Up Here Please? As You All Know I Am Harry's Best Man, But Not Only Am I His Best Friend, I Am Also One Of Hermione's Best Friends. When Harry Told Me That He And Hermione Were Going To Get Married I Thought It Was A Joke. I Said To Him 'Why Would You Want To Settle Down, Mate, You're Only 17 And Your Bloody Famous, You Could Have Any Bird You Wanted. He Just Laughed And Said 'Ron, The Only Girl I Want Is Hermione. She Was There For Me Through Everything And I Couldn't Ask For A More Perfect Wife, Than My Best Friend. When I Look At The Two Of Them I Don't Think I Could Think Of A Better Couple Then These Two. I Ask At This Time That We All Raise Our Champagne Glasses, In A Toast To My Two Best Friends: Harry And Hermione Potter."**

**When Ron's Speech Was Done, Harry Leaned Over To His Wife And Asked, "How Much Do You Think He Drank before He Got The Courage To Do That?"**

**She Giggled, "I Have No Idea, And No Intention Of Asking, He's Too Drunk To Pay Attention Anyway." She Replied Pointing At Ron. Harry Looked Over To See His Best Friend Conversing With A Candlestick.**

"**The Firewhiskey's Excellent Don't You Think, It's Not Strong Enough Though In My Opinion" He Said.**

**Harry Turned Away To Stifle A Laugh. "You're Right" He Said.**

**Soon People Began To Make Their Way To The Dance Floor.**

**Harry Stood Up And Offered His Hand To Hermione. She Looked Shocked, **

"**I Thought You Hated Dancing" She Said, With A Puzzled Look On Her Face.**

"**I Do, But I'll Do Anything For My Beautiful 'Mione" He Said, Smiling Sweetly.**

**Vanessa Carlton's 'Pretty Baby' Was Playing Softly, That Was Their Chosen Wedding Song.**

"**Well Thank You For That" She Said, Wrapping Her Arms Around His Neck.**

"**No, I Thank You" Harry Said, Twining His Arms Around Her Waist.**

"**For What?" She Asked, Searching His Eyes For The Answer.**

"**Marrying Me" He Said, Before Kissing Her For All Her Worth.**

**They Danced The Night Away, And Had The Best Time Of Their Lives. **

**It Wasn't The Last Time They Would Lose Their Selves In The Fantastic World Of Music, No Not In The Least.**

**After The Reception It Was Nearly Midnight, Harry Walked Hermione To An Apparition Point And The Apparated To An Earlier Specified Place In London,**

**She Gasped When She Saw The Long Black Limo Harry had Rented For Her, They Could Have Easily Just Apparated To Rome For Their Honeymoon, But Harry Wanted Everything To Be Perfect For Hermione.**

**He Opened The Door For her And Then Proceeded In Behind Her.**

**Once They Were Both Inside, Hermione Leaned Into His Arms, And Neither Of Them Spoke For The Whole Trip To The Airport.**

**When They Reached The Airport, Harry Bought First-Class Tickets To Rome.**

**It Only Took A Few Hours To Reach Italy, But Poor Hermione Was Exhausted, She Fell Asleep In Minutes.**

**Harry Watched Her As She Slept, Her Lips Were Slightly Parted, And Her Cheeks Were Flushed.**

**Harry Thought She Was The Loveliest Thing On Two legs.**

**Hermione Woke Up As The Plane Was Landing, At The Pope Leon III Airport In Western Rome.**

**They Apparated To The Hotel, And Checked In.**

**When They Were In The Elevator, Harry Was Severely Tempted To Kiss His Wife Senseless, But There Were Other People In The Elevator, So He Exercised Some Control.**

**When The Elevator Stopped At Their Floor, Harry Let Hermione Out First and the Followed.**

**She Started To Walk Down The Hall, But Harry Gently Grabbed Her Arm.**

"**It Would Be A Waste Of Your Energy To Walk All That Way" He Said, And To Her Delight He Swept Her Off Her Feet, And Proceeded Down The Hall. As Harry Reached The Door It Swung Open By Itself.**

"**Must Be One Of Your Emotional Outbursts Mr. Potter" Hermione Said, With A Giggle.**

"**Yeah 'Cause I'm Extremely Happy Right Now" He Replied Before Carrying Her Into The Room.**

"**Oh! Harry! It's Beautiful!" Hermione Said, Looking Around The Room.**

**Harry Looked Around, It Was.**

"**Not Half As Beautiful As You" He Said.**

**He Carried Her Over To The Bed, And Laid Her Down.**

"**You're Such A Flirt Harry Potter" She Said.**

"**Only Because I'm In Love With A Certain Hermione Potter" He Replied.**

**She Threw Her Arms Up, And Harry Got The Message.**

**He Removed Her Dress, And Was Surprised To See, She Was Wearing Nothing Underneath It**

"**You're So Gorgeous" He Said, In A Hoarse Voice.**

"**Stop It Harry!" She Said, Blushing.**

"**It's True" He Said, Getting Out Of His Own Clothes.**

"**I'll Say It Again, Your Such A Little Flirt" She Said, Gasping As He Started Rubbing Her Breasts.**

**She Started To Say Something Again, But Harry Stopped Her, By Placing A Kiss On Her Soft, Gentle, Flower-Like Lips.**

**It Was The Most Wonderful Kiss They had Ever Shared, Including The One At The Wedding.**

**When They Broke Apart Hermione Laughed, "That Was The Greatest" She Said, Wiping Some Of Harry's Saliva Off Of Her Mouth.**

"**Yeah" Harry Said, Dreamily.**

**The Two Spent The Night Expressing Their Love For Each Other, And Enjoying Each Other's Company.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I was grounded from my computer for two months but my mom shortened the time, I hope you like the next chapter.**

**I'm going to try really hard to break my capitalizing habit, because some ASSHOLE jumped down my shirt about it. Thanks for all the _good _reviews anyway. **

**And no the scene in the last chapter that I asked about was NOT when she was having the babies.**

**It was,**

"**Hurry Up 'Mione!" Harry Yelled, Banging On Her Door.**

**She Opened The Door, "Harry? You Know Those Pangs Of Hunger I've Been Having?" She Asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm having Them Too, Let's Go Eat!" Harry Replied.**

"**Well, Mine Are Coming 10 Minutes Apart" She Said.**

"**Mine Too, Let's Go!" He Said.**

"**HARRY! They're Not Pangs Of Hunger! I'm Going Into Labor!" She Whined.**

"**Then What Am I Going' Into?" Harry Asked.**

"**I Dunno! Sympathy Pains!" She Said.**

"**Oh" Was All Harry Could Say.**

"**I'll Get The Things You Start The Car" Hermione Said.**

**That was from Full House, when Becky was having the twins.**

**Next chapter will be really good! **


	13. The Battle Of Diagon Alley

**Chapter 13: The Battle Of Diagon Alley.**

**For the months after, Harry and Hermione were completely enjoying life without a care in the world.**

**Harry had finished his auror training, and was bringing in half a fortune a week.**

**Hermione had quit her job for two reasons,**

**Harry brought home enough money to support the family**

**She needed to be with her children, and her job wasn't giving her that chance.**

**Although Harry brought in a lot of money, he hated the schedule.**

**He had to work from 6:00 A.M. to 8:00 P.M. **

**With the threat of Voldemort, the office had to put in a lot of hours a day.**

**Every day more Death Eaters were being caught.**

**Harry was an excellent auror, and he was bringing in over 35 of the Death Eaters caught.**

**He was rising in the ranks and was known throughout the Ministry Of Magic for _always _bringing enemies in alive if he could help it. He had been trained by Moody, but the student had surpassed the teacher and Moody could no longer teach Harry anything. Harry had developed his own style and Hermione was very proud of him.**

"**Now when we're old, you'll have something to tell our grandkids about" she had told him.**

**The only thing besides the schedule that Harry didn't like was,**

**Elizabeth Jenkins, his flirtatious partner.**

**She knew he was married, but she was always trying to get him to do something that would be unfaithful to Hermione.**

**He had complained to Kingsley and said he needed a new partner, but there was nothing Kingsley could do about it. Harry had tried to talk to her but she just kept trying to advance on him.**

**Hermione had even threatened her, but it made no difference,**

"**And just what are you going to do to a fully trained auror?" Elizabeth had sneered.**

**Hermione hated the woman with a passion but Elizabeth was right, what could she do to a fully trained auror?**

**One day Harry had the final straw, it was a night that he had to work late, and Elizabeth thought she'd try something.**

**A knock came at Harry's office door.**

"**Come in" he called.**

**The door opened, and in walked Elizabeth. "Don't come in" Harry muttered, looking down at his paper work.**

**She walked over and plopped down on his desk, scattering his papers. Harry swore under his breath, something he rarely did now.**

"**Now, now, Mr. Potter, no need to use foul language." She whined.**

**Harry stood up, "Get the Hell out of my office NOW!" he yelled, and she cringed.**

**She walked around the side of his desk and tried to throw her arms around him, but he apparated before she could.**

**Harry appeared in the apartment with a loud crack.**

"**HONEY I'M HOME!" he bellowed.**

"**COMING" she yelled back.**

**He hung up his coat, and dropped his suitcase as Hermione rushed into his arms.**

"**Hello beautiful" Harry said, kissing the top of his wife's head.**

"**You're early, I thought you were working till 2" she said.**

"**I was but Elizabeth tried to get me again." He replied.**

**Hermione said something under her breath in German, Harry was pretty sure she was swearing.**

"**Next time the woman tries anything on you I swear I'll hex her Harry" Hermione said.**

"**And then you would go to Azkaban for committing the federal crime of injuring an auror" Harry replied.**

"**She'd be worth it, she's a bitch of a witch" Hermione said.**

"**I'd hate to be the girl who crosses my protective 'Mione" Harry joked.**

"**Let's just go to bed" she said.**

"**I gotta shower, and then I'll be in" he said.**

**Hermione left in the direction of their bedroom and Harry went to check on the kids.**

**Both of them were sleeping like angels in their new beds.**

**Harry quickly made his way to his bedroom, to see Hermione sprawled out on the bed.**

"**I'll be out in a minute love" he told her, while rummaging through his dresser for some clothes.**

"**Right, how bout I join you for your nice relaxing shower" she said.**

"**Fine by me" was his answer.**

**She picked up her robe off the end of the bed and followed him into the master bathroom.**

**Harry turned the water on and they stripped down while it was warming up.**

**Harry turned around to face her.**

"**God, you're gorgeous" he said, feeling her smooth skin with his knuckles, making her shiver.**

**When the water warmed, they stepped into the big walk in shower, and began to wash each other.**

**Just then, Lily walked in.**

"**Mommy what is you doing?" she asked.**

**Hermione leaned down, "I'm giving Daddy a bath honey" she said.**

"**Yes and she needs to get back to it, go back to bed Lily." Harry said.**

"**I want a baf!" Lily said. **

**Hermione sighed, "I'll give you one after I'm finished with Daddy if you go lay back down" she said.**

"**Okeday" Lilly said before running off.**

**When Lilly was gone, Harry nuzzled Hermione's neck with his nose.**

"**Alone at last" he said, and a moan reached his ears as her reply.**

**When they were finished with the shower, they dried but neither bothered putting any clothes on.**

**Harry picked Hermione up and carried her to their bed.**

**He gently laid her down, and slipped in to bed beside her.**

**He wrapped his arms around her stomach, and she frowned.**

"**What's wrong love?" he asked.**

"**Nothing, it's stupid, you would say no anyway…." She kept trying to talk, but Harry silenced her with a kiss.**

"**Try me" He said, looking into her deep chocolaty eyes.**

"**I….I…I want another baby" she said.**

**Harry definitely had not expected that.**

"**You…… you…. Want another…. what?" was his sputtering reply.**

**She gave him one of her irresistible, seductive, sexy smiles.**

"**I want another baby" she said quite clearly.**

"**Well" said Harry, "we are in the exactly right place to make that wish come true"**

**Hermione's face lit up, "YOU MEAN IT? I CAN HAVE ANOTHER BABY?" she squealed.**

**Harry smiled, "Anything for my beautiful 'Mione" he replied.**

**As soon as the last words left his mouth, the beautiful, perfect woman in his bed, jumped on top of him and tried to kiss him into oblivion.**

**And she did.**

**Later that night Harry watched the rising and falling of her chest, perfection was in his bed.**

**Perfection, that was the only way to describe his wife, perfect.**

**He was still recovering from the night of mind-blowing sex he and Hermione had just shared.**

**Everything about her was perfect, she was perfect when she was awake, and she was perfect when she was asleep.**

**She was perfect clothed, and she was perfect naked.**

**She was a perfect wife, and a perfect mother.**

**Hermione was just, just, perfect.**

**Harry was pulled back to reality by the ringing of the phone.**

**He reached up to the nightstand by his bed and fumbled in the darkness for the phone.**

"**Who the bloody fuck is calling at…." He looked at the alarm clock, "4:00 am"**

**His hand found the phone and he answered it.**

"**Potter" he said groggily.**

"**Get to the office pronto Potter" Kingsley's voice came through the phone.**

"**Why?" Harry asked, getting up and pulling on a robe.**

"**Diagon Alley is in flames with a Dark Mark floating above it" Kingsley said.**

**Harry frantically started looking for his wand, told Kingsley he would be there in a minute, and hung up.**

**He picked up his wand and waved it over himself, clothes materialized onto his body.**

**He summoned some paper and a pen and wrote Hermione a quick note before apparating to Diagon Alley.**

**Kingsley had not been joking, Diagon Alley was no longer in flames but it was still smoldering.**

**As soon as he landed in Diagon Alley, he felt Elizabeth pull him into a nearby store.**

"**Kiss me or I'll hex you" she said.**

**Harry started to back out but she locked the door.**

**Then she jumped him, pulling him into an embrace so tight he could not move.**

**When he finally wrenched his wand out of his pocket, he shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!"**

**She flew off him and slammed into a door.**

**Harry stunned her, and then turned around and unlocked the door.**

**He ran out, and slammed straight into Kingsley.**

"**Sorry sir" Harry said, rubbing his forehead.**

"**I saw what she did and thought I would save your neck" Kingsley said coldly.**

"**Thanks but I took care of her myself" Harry said. Kingsley nodded and then went in.**

**After a minute, there was a flash of purple light and Harry heard something hard crash into something.**

**Harry whipped out his wand and rushed in.**

**Elizabeth was standing over an unconscious Kingsley, with her wand pointed at his heart.**

"**No one will stop me from carrying out my Master's orders" she said.**

"**_AVADA…" _She started, but Harry was too quick for her, "STUPEFY!" he roared.**

**She froze immediately, Harry rushed to Kingsley and revived him.**

"**What happened?" he asked.**

"**She's been a Death Eater this whole time!" Kingsley sputtered, **

"**Used some kind of curse I've never heard of before"**

**Harry aimed his wand at Elizabeth, "_Incarcerous" _He said.**

**Thick ropes sprung out of his wand and wound themselves around her unconscious body.**

"**Thank you Potter" Kingsley said as Harry helped him up.**

"**What are you going to do with her?" Harry asked quietly.**

"**Well she'll have a trial on charges of attempted murder and presumable past murders, plus a federal crime of injuring an Auror" Kingsley answered, glaring down at her. **

**Suddenly one of the Junior Aurors rushed in to the shop.**

"**Mr. Kingsley, Mr. Potter, the Death Eaters are back" He said quickly.**

**Harry and Kingsley shared a worried glance at each other before rushing out of the building, wands in hand.**

**As soon as they left the building, a jet of purple light hit Kingsley and he crumpled to the ground.**

**Harry looked up, and found the assailant, he raised his wand, "_AVADA KEDAVRA"_ he shouted.**

**The Death Eater fell back and Harry bent down to check on Kingsley, he was dead.**

**Harry rose, and went to identify the body he had just murdered.**

**He removed the hood of the Death Eaters costume, "Bellatrix" Harry spat with hatred.**

**He incinerated her body with a wave of his wand and jumped into the raging battle.**

**Curses, hexes, jinxes, charms, and spells were flying through the air and Harry's training kicked in, he dodged many of them but was hit a few time.**

**He hit, killed, and stunned at least 40 Death Eaters in about an hour.**

**The battle raged on for about 2 hours, when the sun finally rose, the Death Eaters apparated simultaneously with a loud _Crack. _**

**The aftermath of the battle was horrible, men and women were lying dead in the streets everywhere you looked.**

**Harry saw many people he had gone to school with, went through training with, lying there dead.**

**Occasionally he saw, with a pang, the body of a close friend lying bleeding on the curbs or in the middle of the street.**

**He found a fireplace and called The Department Of Magical Accidents And Catastrophes, who sent a team to clean up the mess.**

**Harry had to go back to his office to file a report on the battle.**

**He wrote everything from witnessing Kingsley's death to the end of the battle.**

**He didn't have to worry about Elizabeth's trial because she had died in the battle, the building she was in had been burned to the ground.**

**Harry had found her body under a section of roofing.**

**After he finished the report he looked at his watch, it was 7:00 a.m.**

**He Apparated back to the flat.**

**Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a book.**

**When she saw him, she jumped up and ran into his arms.**

"**I was so worried" she mumbled into his shirt.**

**Harry lifted her head and caressed her cheek with his thumb, "I'm fine baby" he said soothingly.**

**She buried her face back in his shirt, "I was still worried about you, what happened?" she said.**

**Harry told her everything that had happened from the time he appeared in Diagon Alley to the time he came home, when he finished his wife had a look of horror on her lovely face.**

"**That's horrible!" she exclaimed.**

**Just then the phone rang, Hermione answered it and handed it to Harry, "It's for you" she said.**

"**Hello?" Harry asked.**

"**Potter, this is Amelia Bones" Came the voice of the head of his department.**

"**Since Kingsley died I want you to take his place as head Auror, you'll receive a payment raise and Kingsley's old office" she said.**

**For a moment, Harry couldn't find his voice,**

"**M…M…Me? Head Auror?" He stuttered, and Hermione's head shot up.**

"**Yes Harry, you, Head Auror, you can start in the morning" Amelia said.**

"**Ok, thank you Amelia" he said, and she hung up.**

"**What was the all about?" Hermione asked, scooting closer to Harry.**

"**She wants me to take Kingsley's place, office, and payroll" He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.**

**Hermione's eyes lit up, "Harry that's wonderful!" she squealed.**

"**Because I was thinking about something while you were gone"**

"**What?" he asked curiously.**

"**We need a house, this apartment isn't big enough for 5 people" she said.**

**Harry nodded his head in agreement, "You're right, you start looking while I'm at work tomorrow" he said.**

"**Done deal" Hermione said with a huge smile on her face.**

**A/N: Ok that's the end of this chapter, I've decided to make this a trilogy, "The Gift Of Life Trilogy"**

**The books will be called,**

**1: The Worst Summer And The Best Year (Thinking About Changing The Title To "Love Lasts Forever")**

**2: The Fall Of The Dark Lord**

**3: The Beginning Of The End Of Darkness**

**I've already got the story lines planned out, I'm just not sure how to end this story.**

**I've already started writing the sequel and it's damn good if you ask me, and like this story the end will be a BIG surprise, I already have the last chapter of this story written and my brother (My beta tester) said it was a hell of a good surprise, so I'm pleased with that.**

**I need some suggestions for this story to keep going, because I'm running out of Ideas,**

**The kid's are now 2 years old, I need them to be 8 by the end of the story.**

**(If anyone is wondering Harry and Hermione are now 20, they married at age 18)**

**The reason I need them to be 8 at the end of this story is because there are 3 years between this story and the sequel and they need to be at Hogwarts in the second story.**

**Ok that was possibly my longest authors note yet, hope you liked the chapter, please give me some ideas, hope you like the next one! Ok bye-bye.**


	14. The Golden Years

**Chapter 14: The Golden Years**

**Harry and Hermione soon found a beautiful new house in suburban London, and Hermione soon gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that they decided to name Anna Sirius Potter, after a friend Hermione had while attending muggle school when she was nine.**

**Harry's new job worked out perfectly and he was soon promoted to head of department, Hermione was extremely proud of her husband. **

**Ron and Luna were happily married, the week after the birth of Anna and of course, Harry was Ron's best man.**

**Harry was persistent at his job, but being an Auror brought home as much injury as it did gold.**

**However, Hermione never failed to be there when he needed her comforting love.**

**As years passed, Harry and Hermione's love did nothing but grow with each day.**

**The children grew up too fast and were soon attending muggle school until they became Hogwarts age.**

**Soon after, Hermione started up work again as a model.**

**Harry didn't like the idea, but he told Hermione,**

"**What ever makes you happy baby"**

**Hermione brought home lots of money, as did Harry.**

**With the addition of the fortune Sirius had left Harry, they soon became one of the richest family's in the Wizarding world. **

**Harry of course offered the Weasley's half of the money he had, but they refused.**

**Hermione quit work after 2 months in the business because men were **

"**Swooning after her like lovesick teenagers" as Harry put it.**

**Hermione stayed home most of the time, and quit going out as much.**

**She never went to parties anymore or to ball's or gala's like she did in her earlier days.**

**The children were now 8 years old while Harry and Hermione were at age 26.**

**Harry loved his wife more than words could say, he encountered women like Elizabeth all throughout his career, but he always stayed true to Hermione. All in all Harry would say that he had a perfect life.**

**He said that until…. The worst night of his life.**

**A/n: Ok that was a short chapter, sorry, I just needed to pass a bunch of time.**

**The next chapter is the last one, and then I'll work on the sequel.**

**Here is your surprise ending, Hope you like.**


	15. Despair

**Chapter 15: Despair**

**It seemed like it was all a perfect night.**

**Here's the story of the worst night in the life of our hero,**

**Hermione was bending over the stove when Harry crept into the kitchen.**

**He snuck up behind her and began to tickle her.**

"**Harry!" she squealed, as his fingers found her sides.**

**She spun around and he wrapped his arms around her, letting his hands rest on her behind.**

"**I love you" she said.**

"**I love you too 'Mione" he replied, bending his head and touching his lips to hers.**

**Harry let Hermione finish making dinner, and he helped her carry the children's dinner into the living room where they were watching Star Wars Episode 2 on TV.**

"**Thanks Mum" Mark said Hermione handed him his plate.**

**Harry handed Lily her plate, and he and Hermione took their dinner up to their bedroom.**

**Hermione took the food over to the bed while Harry put Pride and Prejudice in the DVD Player.**

**They watched, ate, flirted, and played through the movie, and when it was over Hermione sent the kids to bed before joining Harry in her own bed.**

"**Ok Mark and Lily are asleep." Hermione said.**

"**Honey you never answered my question earlier, where is Anna?" Harry said.**

"**Sorry I forgot, she's spending the night with my Mum and Dad" Hermione replied.**

"**Ok" Harry said, snuggling up to her.**

**She smiled, "I wish every night was as perfect as tonight" she said dreamily.**

"**Well I'm glad to hear that I make you happy" Harry said, pulling her closer.**

**Harry ran a finger down her spine, making her shiver.**

"**Cold?" he asked, just like he did that night nine years ago when they had shared their first kiss.**

**She nodded, "I could warm you up a bit" Harry said, eyeing her playfully.**

"**Shall we dance Mr. Potter?" she asked.**

**An eager grin came to Harry's face as he heard those words, "Remember I'll only dance for you" he said.**

**And with that, they undressed each other and spent another night in Heaven.**

**Harry woke the next morning to the realization that something wasn't right.**

**He looked over, and found Hermione gone.**

**He looked at the alarm clock, it read 9:00 A.M.**

**The kids were already gone for school.**

**Harry got up and dressed, "HERMIONE?" He yelled running down the stairs.**

**Something wasn't right, Harry could usually feel when Hermione was around.**

**Now the only feeling he had was fear.**

**She would have left a note if she had gone out, wouldn't she?**

**And after a while, Harry found his note.**

**Stuck to his bathroom mirror with a sticking charm.**

**You'll never see her again Potter, so don't bother looking.**

**I saw my chance to hurt you and I took it.**

**Even if you do by some miracle find me, she will be long dead.**

**Happy days Potter,**

♪**Ding dong the mudblood's dead♪**

**Sincerely yours, **

**Voldemort **

**Harry sank to his knees, she was gone.**

**She was gone, he had failed her.**

**She was dead.**

**Harry was suddenly filled with a hate beyond any he had ever experienced, ever.**

**He was going to find Voldemort, and he was going to kill him.**

**He wasn't going to use the advantages of his job to help, he was going to track Voldemort down, alone and he was going to kill him with his bare hands.**

**All that Harry wanted was,**

**Revenge.**

**A/N: Told you the end was surprising, yep that's the end don't fret! Sequels coming soon!**

**(If Half-Blood-Prince comes out before the sequel there will be some memories)**

**There will also be some flashbacks from this story as well,**

**So watch out for: The Fall Of The Dark Lord.**

**See You Later**


End file.
